Cold Feet
by xEvilAngel56x
Summary: Takeda stills believe he has a chance with Natsuki. With Shizuru being totally oblivious as she enjoys France's clubs, tourist spots and districts with Natsuki, who can blame her if she thinks he’s out of the picture?
1. First encounters

Authors Note

I hope you all enjoy this knew one, and keep those reviews coming. I want to get to at least 15 before I post up the next chapter, there is going to be a sequel for this short story.

But it will keep my mind at rest to know at least that this story isn't boring or in the language Welsh, which regrettably I am currently studying, _ddiflas _(boring)

I do not own Mi hime etc…

This may be a shock to you Natsuki is getting married but stick with me, this is a SHIZ/NAT and I hope you don't fall asleepx

Xxxxxxx

Cold Feet

Chapter 1/First encounters

The church was jammed packed with friends neighbours and many distant relatives who know body could remember the names of, and I could just make out a full bench of all of my closest friends in the second row, a crying Mai who was shaking her head, Mikito who was poking her arm. Who sat next to a probably drunken Midori because she was sleeping or passed out on Yokoyo shoulder drooling, my cousin Nao who was filing her nails, next to Tate rolling his eyes at the clinging Shiho on his left, arm. Reito who nodded his head in my direction, and that creepy kid Nagi who funny enough I don't remember inviting.

Currently a woman wearing a white silk wedding dress that was specially designed by some interior designer her mother found, slowly walked down the horrid red colour of an isle, feeling very nervous and miserable.

Her father was dressed in a very expensive black tux with a singular yellow rose tucked in his breast pocket, as he wore a very proud smile upon his old wrinkled face, as he held onto his only daughters right arm and quietly said "I'm so glad your doing this Natsuki… you really have made me and your mother proud, and I know that you two are going to be really happy together, now go get em tiger."

Sparkling emerald eyes, stared petrified into the featureless features of the crowd.

Looking down to the floor Natsuki tightly gripped onto the white lilies that she picked out for the wedding. _'Her favourite flowers.'_

'_How did it come to this'?_

Before she knew it, her hand was taken and guided towards the priest, finally looking up to her soon to be husband, Takeda. After several so called dates, he asked her father her hand in marriage, and stated she was the love of his life hard to imagining right?

She was only forced into this because well, she had to right? Her fathers company was near collapse station and know body knew why? Owing billions to other companies for several months now, so the Kugas and Mandas merged, both claiming a fare share in each other profits, equalling their savour.

'Even if my life will be miserable until I die, and I got to cry Myself to sleep, every night for my true love. Yes you have all guessed correct Shizuru, a beautiful chestnut brown haired crimson red-eyed goddess, who would very nice in a very tigh…Arhg anyway back to my wedding day.

Da dum de dum, da dum de dum… the veil was placed over my head and before I knew it tears started to stream down my face, and Takeda quietly whispered, " I'm so happy as well Natsuki."

The vicar started to talk, but my senses completely blocked out what was happening around me, and my head kept screaming_ 'stop this you can run away find another way to save the company, but how?'_

My left hand was taken, and a ring was placed upon my finger, and my body against its own accord too placed a ring on his finger, and then all I heard was my mother crying in happiness and my father rubbing her arm in support, and the dreaded sentence every couple must go through echoed around the silent church "Natsuki will you take Takeda to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Time seemed come to a complete stop, as the seconds ticked by.

Natsukis worried eyes glanced sideways to a happy smiling Takeda, to dart quickly to her crying parents, to all of her friends, and then past the hundreds of peoples heads, to the oversized church entrance doors at the back of the church to only think of her…

"Shizuru"

Xxxxxxxxx

The first day I met Shizuru god how can I forget my head still hurts, here I'll show you, what exactly happened.

Xxxxxxxxx

A certain bluenette currently laid on her back underneath a red Porsche in her half waist blue overalls covered with various oil smudges that clearly covered her face and hands and the second half of her nametag. Panicking as oil squirted in her face she used her car rag to block it, but it just kept pouring out "shit, shit, shit" quickly using the spanner and occasionally banging and twisting various objects of the bottom of the engine, until finally the leakage stopped.

Sighing with relief and sliding from beneath the car and throwing the dripping wet now black cloth to the side, Mai shouted "heads up!" and a soda came hurling towards her face, they both currently, were laughing at how mucky they both were until Tate walked in shouting at us so called lazy asses to get back to work, but was soon shut up by Mai's scornful look, and I still find it strange, that them two are married now, and they both own the Mai Hime workshop, god what a tacky name, but it's a job.

It saves me from working with a bunch of snobby, arrogant old geezers at my dads business.

Wiping the remaining soda of my lips and quickly scurrying off to attend to that irritating leakage, that Mai suggestively pointed out.

After at least a good twenty minutes later, Mai poked her head under the car and said "hey Natsuki are you busy after work cause if your not, me and the gang was going to a karaoke bar and wondered if you fancied going?"

Mumberling "sorry Mai you head on without me I want to finish this before the owner comes and picks it up later today"

"Oh okay then… were heading off then… so can you lock up? And I'll see you tomorrow"

Hearing a set of dimming echoing footsteps, all was left was the sound of the radio that currently played "all I want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Careybut I set my full attention, on fixing that Porsche.

After several minutes my hand reached out from under the car and fumbled for a spanner to find myself accepting it from another hand, mumble-ling "thank you" and hearing "ara your very welcome" my brain cells kicked in, and I finally realised there was someone else here, so I shot up quickly and banged my head on the car, making myself instantly fall unconiouce

As my eyes started to flicker open and see the ceiling of the office room I pulled the ice pack off my head, and jumped up off of the sofa, but quickly fell back down while seeing white and red spots in front of my eyes. Groaning in pain, and clutching at the side of my head, I failed to realise a figure slowly walk in and stand right before me.

When I was about to scream, who the hell made me bash my head? My eyes slowly ran up slender creamy white legs, then to a short grey skirt, to a business grey shirt and a white blouse that showed plenty of cleavage and finally my eyes made their

Way up to eye level, staring back was the most beautiful pair of ruby red eyes set behind a pair of square glasses I had seen, in all of my life.

My mouth dropped open at her honey golden brown chestnut hair that was tied loosely in a messy bun, and those hypnotic crimson red eyes.

But she knocked me out of my trance, when I heard the sweetest sound of her sweet girlish laughter while she said, "Ara I'm sorry about your head, but if you don't mind can you have a look at my car I think you might have damaged it"

As the clock wheels continued to turn in my head I gave her death -piercing glare and shouting "well if you didn't disturb me, I wouldn't have bashed my head on your car!"

Shizuru stepped back for a moment from the surprise and she asked herself '_did that_ _volume of a voice leave this emerald, eyed beauty_?_'_ And being Shizuru, she thought of a sneaky idea, she put her head in her hands and started to pour her soul out, as she pretended to cry.

Panicking Natsuki grabbed her shoulders comfortingly, and rambled on "Oh man I made you cry… please stop, oh my god I won't shout again I promise"

"Okini Natsuki" Shizuru said as she placed her hand against her cheek.

Looking really confused, which made Shizuru squealed in delight inside.

But she didn't want to show her affection on the poor looking puppy, god she could just hug her and never let go, but the confused Natsuki asked, "Um…how do you know my name? And what are you doing here, were closed aren't we?"

"Ara… well firstly Nat-suki-I, I know your name because its on you name tag silly, and secondly I came to pick up my car and I found you needing help, so I gave you some assistance, and please don't feel uncomfortable to ask anytime for it, with anything that is"

Looking down at my nametag I sighed and smacked my head, and said, "may I ask what's your name?"

"Ara how rude of me I completely forgot, it's Fuj…Viola Shizuru but please just call me Shizuru" _'crap I nearly gave her my last name, god if she really knew who I was and how rich and famous I was, would she talk to me?' _

"Ara let me help you with that" pulling out a clean handkerchief and gently cupping Natsukis chin Shizuru started to wipe of the black oil smudges on her face and quietly said which Natsuki just about heard "so…beautiful"

Blushing a cute shade of red, Natsuki stuttered "I …bb…etter finish that ccar…"

Exiting the small office room, Shizuru followed close behind and leaned against a table happily starting at Natsuki as she set to work.

Grabbing a bottle of red wax, and a cloth Natsuki started to rub down the contents on the bonnet of the car, breathing heavily and quickly becoming sweaty and hot Shizuru bit her lower lip and continued to watch Natsukis tight behind.

While she continued at work, bending over which made her overalls tighten, and oh lord she could clearly see she was wearing either a very thin thong, or no underwear at all _'ara' _was all Shizuru could think as she fanned herself with her hand.

Natsuki quickly turned around feeling that someone was watching her, and smirked as Shizuru turned her head quickly to the side, with a faint blush upon her pink cheeks, and she looked like, she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar, while she pretended to admire a woman calendar, for Decembers top model.

Natsuki smirked and said "hey it's a nice view ENT it?"

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise and blushed saying "ara, you caught me looking"

Natsuki laughed and said "I was talking about your car Shizuru." But she too turned a shade of red and continued with the conversation, and it was odd usually Natsuki didn't start up a conversation unless it was Mai or Nao, who occasionally worked in the reception once and a while, maybe she was just in a good mood? She did have butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she asked, "this is the years top model right? You must have a good job with good pay hmmm… let's see a solicitor? No…not a solicitor hmmm… ah I got it, you got to be a lawyer, am I correct?"

Shizuru blinked several times and said, "How did you know?"

"Well for one your wearing comfortable heel shoes, stating that you stand a lot. Secondly your wearing a new classy looking suit, and your wearing glasses which you don't need all the time"

"Ara you got me spot on, Miss Natsuki Holmes" Shizuru said as she removed her glasses.

Natsuki then lowered the car from the lever and threw the keys to Shizuru which she caught perfectly, walking slowly towards the car she looked towards Natsuki and found herself breathless as she stared into those emerald eyes, she was trying to come up with something really quick to find a excuse to ask her out for lunch, when Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck, and then I quickly asked her out "do you fancy having dinner with me tonight Nat-suki-i?"

Xxxxxxx

I mean could you refuse a goddess? I had to say yes so I gave her my home address, well my fathers mansion actually, but its so much more impressive than my apartment that hangs over Japan, but this is just the beginning to the next chapter of our story, to our first date, and it went terribly wrong.

Xxxxxx

Shizuru gazed at the mansion before her, already stunned by its beauty.

She raised her eyebrows slightly as she slowly drove up the pebble driveway after she talked with security at the gates. She was positive Natsuki gave her the right directions, and it was confirmed when she asked the guards at the gate, and she was sure shed seen that formal engraved K, on the metal and gold gates that were decorated with curvy leafs, but she couldn't place where? So she continued to observe the white marble statues, that were carved in various shapes of wolves and puppies, and admired the trimmed shaped animals, that was more like art in her own personal opining, than gardening plants.

As she stepped out of her car, and preceded to the front door, that made her dress sway in the slight breeze, she knocked the enormously oversized wolf shaped doorknocker twice, _thud, and thud._

Shizuru gradually un-creased her dress and waited patiently, until she was greeted to a stern looking woman with a stiff posture and grey hair, feeling slightly uncomfortably at the current moment as she was stared at.

It was almost like that this woman was trying to decide on something, until she finally nodded her head and directed Shizuru through the hallways.

But Shizuru did not have enough time to look around at the artwork or furniture, as this woman who walked quite fast in front, stopped eyed her up and down, and stated "Mistress Natsuki will be joining you shortly, you may wait in the tea room if you wish, and Miss Kuga has informed me to attend you, with my services Miss Viola"

"Ah that's very courteous of Natsuki, Miss…"

"Maria"

As Miss Maria opened the door and guided her hand for Shizuru to enter, Shizuru gazed at the intense warm cackling fire that lit the quaint, cosy tearoom.

Walking slowly towards the far wall and admiring the book collection of various authors such as Charles Dickens, and many poetry books from various screenplays by Shakespeare, she began to glide a finger across the dusted infested books, when her crimson eyes soon glanced up to a painted life portrait of Natsuki, sat on the floor in a light coloured green dress with her legs tucked to the side, surrounded with puppies and smiled happily as she cuddled one between her arms, it was simply breathtaking.

She could simply hug it for being so cute, but she wanted the real thing, and that's when she almost forgot she had company within the room, as a now softer voice almost, and I state almost smiled as she said "yes Miss Natsukis work is very observant, and painting… is just of the many hobbies she enjoys doing in her spare time"

Slowly Miss Maria bowed and shut the door leaving Shizuru to admire the work of her green -eyed angel.

She turned slowly as the door creaked open and she was meet with the most beautiful set of emerald eyes once again, and Natsuki simply gasped as she admired her date for the evening and nearly drooled on the spot as Shizuru wore a very tight pink dress that curved around her hips and beasts, which revealed some cleavage, but just enough to be left with the imagination. Standing very elegantly with high heels, and her perfect chestnut brown hair that she decided to clip back for this evening, it was left wavy, due to how thick her curly locks were.

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly Natsuki stuttered yourrr…looking very beautiful…tonight…Shizuru"

Shizuru slightly blushed and continued to admire the beauty in front that was tremendously cute and sweet, and at that current moment she was looking really cute for given her a compliment. But as she observed the elegant black dress that was decorated with petite, small stars and then she actually realised it completely revealed her back, she could almost feel a nosebleed coming, as she relied "ara your making me blush, and I too think that Natsuki is looking…beautiful this evening"

"Um…thank…yyou…but..We should head off soon… I booked us reservations"

Xxxxxxxx

As they both arrived in Shizurus car, at the most expensive restaurant in town, which Natsuki suggested, she held out a chair for Shizuru and swatted at the waiter's hand as he proceeded to pull out the chair, slowly he bowed and walked away.

Many of the regulars seemed to be staring at the pair, almost feeling envious towards each of them, and wanting to be in either position which Shizuru noted to herself, but smirked as she placed her hands on her chin and leaned them on the table while she stared at the most sexiest woman alive, who currently concentrated on her menu as if she was purposely adverting her eyes from Shizuru.

Sighing, Natsuki glanced up to see a smiling Shizuru and she placed the menu back onto the table and politely said "so I know you're a lawyer because I practically have to deal with them once and a while at my dads business but…okay scrap that what is your favourite…flower?"

Shizuru was truly touched, by this sweet side of Natsuki she rarely seen in the past day, but she was swooning like mad at the current moment and couldn't help and think _'just like a cute adorable puppy who I want to cuddle and kiss and…'_

"Um…Shizuru?"

"Ara sorry Natsuki, my thoughts ran away with me for a split second"

Crossing her legs over that gave a clear view of her creamy slender long legs as her dress slowly rode up her leg Natsuki gulp as Shizuru said whilst she used her index finger to circle the rim of a water glass, "white lilies, I suppose they remind me… of the winter, especially when is snows its just so…"

"Enchanting?"

"Exactly" _'god what is she doing to me?'_

"Ok it's only fair if you ask me a personal question in return, so shoot away"

Doing her thinking pose with her finger, and grinning evilly at all of the current perverted questions, she wanted to ask to embarrass Natsuki, to see that adorable blush of hers was very soon rudely interrupted by a very annoying, who smiled a cheesy so called charming smile, as he said "may I take your order miss?"

Shizuru happily placed on her well trained perfected mask and her dashing fake smile, towards the obvious flirtatious male waiter, but before she could say she wasn't ready, he purposely knocked over a glass of water but very cockily indeed, which Natsuki so automatically saw straight away, and then what happened next which made Natsuki want to punch his lights out and hopefully smash all of those pearly white teeth of his was, as he made a poor attempt to wipe up the water with a napkin he dropped the menus he was holding onto the floor and proceeded to bend down, while he glared down Shizurus cleavage.

Natsuki coughed very loudly, and licked the instead of her teeth as she spat out "I'll have the steak well done, with a extra potion of chips, and lots of mayonnaise, and Shizuru?"

"Oh, I'll… have the house salad with extra green, washed preferably and a glass of red whine please"

Natsuki smiled and said, "May I have the most delicious, expensive red whine bottle available as well?"

He scurried off quickly leaving the two in silence for over a minute, before he returned with properly the most overpriced sour wine available, as he began to pour it into both glassed Natsuki eyebrow started to twitch as she noticed him pour more into Shizurus glass than her very own, and Shizuru smirked inwardly at Natsuki reaction, '_Is Natsuki jealous? Hmm well we'll find out very soon'_

Natsuki then began to tap her fingers on the water stained cloth, while she thought of a plan to get back at this perverted sleaze of a man, until it hit her, waiting patiently until her left to attend to their order she timed it perfectly.

Natsuki made an apologetic smile at Shizuru, excusing herself to use the bathroom, and she calmly walked towards the toilets that were near the kitchen, which only moments ago she'd seen that waiter enter.

Counting her steps as she waited, he emerged with Shizurus salad and Natsukis steak with extra mayonnaise and she counted under her breath "1…2…3…4" and turned suddenly, pretending as if she forgot something, to purposely but accidentally knock into the waiter which made him topple over, and if it was in slow motion the salad scattered onto the floor and her steak went flying somewhere at a newly engaged couple behind, to finally sending fries and mayonnaise hurling towards an elderly woman, who had a face full of the white sickening substance and then _SMASH, _all of the current plates he was holding fell to the floor, breaking into small fragments and scattering around his and Natsukis feet.

Natsuki then used her fake apologetic smile towards the waiter and said "I'm so sorry, let me help" she then made a half Hartley attempt to pick up the larger fragments.

But he quickly stuttered, "Nonono…let me it was my fault miss"

Members of the surrounding table started shouting their lungs out at the lonely waiter as the elderly woman now covered in mayonnaise, made her way towards the petrified waiter, and glared at him from behind her glasses but it would be more effective if they weren't smudged, and her hair wasn't falling out of its bun as she stomped her foot and screamed "I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER!"

Suddenly the manager began sorting out the problem by apologizing to the crowd, and then began shouting at the good for nothing waiter.

Natsuki slipped away while she squeezed through the crowd, and back towards a smiling Shizuru who simply giggled at the display Natsuki just preformed for Shizurus benefit, and she nodded in agreement with Natsuki who just happily answered her question that she was defiantly jealous, that that man was looking at her chest. But she did agree with Natsuki, he totally deserved it.

Her mind started to fantasise that it was Natsuki looking at her chest, but she soon shook her head, as Natsuki threw a hand written check on the table, and placed her hand out for Shzuru saying "it's too much commotion in here, fancy going somewhere where its quieter? I got the perfect little place in mind"

Shizuru placed a hand and slowly proceeded up, to exit hand in hand to her car, to their next destination, to a petite looking Japanese restaurant named _Juliet Vixen's._

Xxxxxxx

Well that's the first chapter of cold feet, I hope you enjoyed it and the rating will change very soon my dear readers  Please Review and until next time

Merry Christmas J 


	2. Games

With a great thanks to my reviewers, Ciely, GrimaThanEvil, Aujunelle757, kingdomheartgirl777, Nathan5th, hanazono, Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ and BrokenxSky your review made me laugh so much I decided to get cracking on chapter 2 thank you, and I will try to improve my grammar but don't expect too muchx

Hello once again and a happy New Year as well. Anyway I do not own Mai Hime Sunrise doesx

Cold Feet/Chapter 2

Games Shizuru Pov

Staring very curiously and faintly scared for some reason?

As I gazed at the somewhat harmless looking Japanese building, I couldn't quite put my finger on Natsuki.

Sure I was attracted to her like a mouth to a flame, or a butterfly to a flourished vibrant flower. But there was something about her that I loved seeing, and with that I could never be bored or lose interest in her near presence.

If one, had to create a list of one hundred things I love about Natsuki. I'm sure for the very little time I known her, there would be at least sixty-five, I could write down off the top of my head fufu.

But apart from her mouth-watering body that takes up about twenty spaces on my list. Which consist of different positions and naughty poses, I'm imagining at the current moment. They are regrettably, unsuitable for the under eighteens who would have severe nosebleeds at the very thought, heaven forbid the very sight. But I will gladly share some of my favourites with you, about my precious Natsuki, my girlfriend.

Sigh. Well number four, her adorable childish expressions that she carelessly shares with the World, such as her pouts and sulks, or just her dazzled arch brow confused look.

But as evil as I am, one must entertain herself so I prod and tease those adorable flustered blushes out of her, for my own amusement and pleasure, and so far it's working.

Natsuki quickly stepped out of the car leaving me for merely only seconds, and ran in front of the windscreen, to open the passenger door for me, and one must say kwaii

She shyly reached out her hand for me to take, and said in her dream like husky voice, "well Shizuru were here, I know it's not the most fancy looking…"

With that, I forgot to breath I felt light -headed, nervous and simply breathe taking. Maybe it's the corny romance side of me, but I just had to stop her rambling and it's not like me to lose concentration in a conversation. Ara where was I?

"Shizuru are you ok? You look a bit dazed."

"What? Ara, gomen Natsuki, I was just taking back by your charms"

Ah there it is, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing, she started to ramble on again.

"Well haha I'm glad you like it but…"

"Natsuki you're rambling again."

"Oh um…sorry."

Gracefully I took matters into my own hands and stepped out of the car, as she gave me a crooked grin and we headed towards the quaint Juliet Vixen's

Letting some gravel crunch under our feet we calmly walked in silence. It wasn't an unpleasant awkward silence. But the relaxing type. The one were you feel comfortable in the near presence of another, a friend maybe or a loved one.

Soon my eyes adjusted to the fair sized Japanese style restaurant. Green ivory twisted and twirled around the outside front balcony, while jazz type music flooded out of the open windows.

Looking sideways I smiled and said "Natsuki this is perfect, I was expecting well…"

Letting my sentence run off, I couldn't bare, what expression she had upon her beautiful face. The places I imagined were dreadful, but this was just romantic.

Hearing her laughter I completely forgot what I was thinking, it was completely hypnotic. Glancing sideways she was holding her sides. I can't believe she was laughing at me _Ara_, now that is just plain mean. I will have to get her back for that.

"What did you think, I would take you to a car race show? Come on Shizuru did you actually think I would take you to a car show? Actually don't answer that"

Giggling, slightly I remembered I was slightly infuriated with her, so I held a pout and stood my ground with my arms crossed. While I pretended to flick some fluff off of my dress.

Natsuki continued. But stopped suddenly, when she finally realised I stopped walking to look back. Smiling inwardly with glee, and secretly congratulating myself, for my newly invented cunning little game called, how I love the attention off Natsuki.

This was completely secret of course, I would never admit it aloud, and properly neither would Natsuki and as I thought, she ran back.

Which slightly reminded me of a puppy that strayed to far. To then run back to its master fufu. No Shizuru remember you're mad at her.

With a worried look upon her face, and shimmering emerald eyes she worryingly asked me "Shizuru… what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Cause we can go somewhere else if you like?"

_Ara_. "Ara" Damn those eyes, must not give in.

So I played the couple's card of guessing.

"You know Natsuki?"

Xxxxxxxx

Natsuki Pov

_Eh? What am I supposed to know?_

"Um…for taking you to that restaurant earlier?"

"No"

_Yikes what did I do? If I say the wrong thing again she might leave damn games._

Xxxxxxxx

Amused crimson eyes stared secretly at Natsuki while she fidgeted and searched for an answer, and Natsuki too busy trying to find out what she done wrong that upset Shizuru, failed to realise that the corners of Shizurus mouth were slightly, pointed upwards.

Xxxxxxxxx

Well there you go chapter 2 of Cold feet, hope you liked it. Feel free to give me any of your suggestions or story ideas for Cold Feet they will be highly appreciatedx


	3. Hidden truths

I just realised a very important fact. For 1 I set this in December, so for future chapters I must think of Shizurus birthday, feel free with suggestions and 2. was there a 2? Well anyway enjoyx

Thank you, to all my devoted fanfic readers

Priss-Asagirl15- a huge thanks for not spotting any of my grammar errors even if I reread it and spotted at least four whoops.

Maary15-Glad you liked it.

Stavri- There will be more Shiznat soon and I'm glad you like Shizurus teasing.

Krugern- I must admit you're a fantastic reviewer, and I see your reviews everywhere thank you for the supportx

Ciely- I'm happy that, you loved that Natsuki, looks like a puppy lolz who doesn't?

GrimaThanEvil-I'm glad I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, and for future chapters of how Shizuru reacts to the whole marriage issue. I have a faint idea and there are 2 possible endings. Your wish has been granted with the ShizNatx

Hanazono-I'm pleased your sticking with my story thank you, and I love the fact you liked Shizuru playing games with Natsukix

The 321 stars- Thank you for pointing out my errors and when I re-read it you was right dang, I was gutted but I will triple check from now on thank you.

Finally I do not own Mai Hime etc.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cold Feet

Chapter3/

So here we are Shizuru and I, our second date. I couldn't possibly imagine what the future held for us then, in those few happy months we shared together. Such as the many stressful nights of work we shared, the lazy days we stayed in bed, or the simple refreshing picnics and walks through the park. But thank you Shizuru, for your love, your friendship and kindness, and for staying with me until the bitter end.

Xxxxxxxxxx

'_I got it'_

Um…for making fun of you earlier?"

"Closer"

Shizuru could only smirk and lightly tap her foot as she waited patiently for Natsukis reply.

Crossing my arms and slightly pouting was the only strategy, and the only action I really knew so here I am, receiving the silent treatment. I'm never one for one worded answers, especially against my cousin, so what's the point? Maybe I could beg on my knees? Nah too needy. I mean come on, how the hell did I piss her off? And what the hell did I exactly say?

Damn it, what an unfair situation. Right concentrate Natsuki this is up to you use, your head.

"Um…"

"Well…?" Shizuru said in a demanding tone

Yes I got it

"Isitaboutmelaughingatyouwhenyouproberblypresumeswewasgoingtoacarraceshow?"

"Ara" Shizuru blinked several times, and burst out into laughter.

"Baka" _Is she serious? She's laughing at me, well that's fine go ahead. _

Natsuki marched off towards her destination, and completely discarded Shizurus presence without a glance in her direction, as she stomped up the wooden panel steps, where several couples glanced over with curiosity, as Shizuru called after her in her sweet sing song accent.

"Gomen Natsuki please doesn't pout. I was only playing, its just…your so easy to tease its so cute, I cant help myself"

"Eh?"

'_Wait did she say I'm cute, hell no'_

" I'm not cute"

"Ara but I think Natsuki Chan is confused, because… she is "

"Arhg don't call me Natsuki Chan, what am I eight? And I'm not cute!"

"Hai, hai. But you are"

"No I'm not, and that's settled" '_Ha I think I won that'_

Shizuru mischievously glanced sideways at Natsuki, as they strolled into the dim lighted restaurant and quietly said, "I still think your, cute though"

Slowly turning towards Shizuru beside me, I was considering taking the issue to the next level but I decided against it. The look she just gave me is making me blush slightly, but no way I would tell her that, it was a little sweet ok I'll admit, but for a fully- grown woman to say it, I suppose its sweet, don't you think? But anyhow we got the night ahead of us, and tomorrow I suppose, if this second half of our date actually goes well.

"" _'man I bet she thinks I'm stupid, I cant even get my words out, come on pull yourself together, your not like this in clubs and with chat up lines, why's Shizuru different?' _

Standing side by side with shoulders slightly touching, I craned my neck and stood on my tiptoes over the crowd of people, as I tried to spot that whacked out, red hairstyle.

Turning towards Shizurus curious questionable face, I scratched my face and said

"Shizuru I'll be right back, I'm just going to get us our seats faster, ok?"

I left quickly before she could say anything, especially if she was going to make a teasing comment about me tipping, or heaven forbid sleep with a waiter for a better seat. So I squeezed past some of the more overweighed individuals, and lets just leave it at that before the Bo killed me in the long run. But after some struggling, I finally managed to pull Nao's hand and drag her to the side, whilst she screamed

"What the hell do you think your doing you crazy idiot, you just have to wait your turn like everybody else!"

Chuckling slightly in her direction, I would have laughed harder, if she wasn't giving me evils so I casually said "Hey Nao, is it ok…nah forget it, it isn't interesting anyway"

I stood there pretending not to smirk, as I admired my nail length and waited patiently, and quietly counted the seconds, until she snapped, which is in fact, the only upside to a Kuga's temper.

"FINE WHAT IS IT?" She demanded.

"Are you sure…I mean if its not too much trouble?"

"Just get on with it pup, I haven't got all day as you can see the grownups need to work"

"I let that one slide, I just need a seat for me, and my date"

Now she is standing there with her mouth open. God I hope she hasn't died, while staring at me, has she no, wait is she smiling? And before I knew it, she started laughing in hysterics and on top of that, while pointing and said in between breaths.

"What? You a date… hahahahaha, I got to see…ha-ha… this for myself, where?"

Pointing over the crowd towards Shizuru, Shizuru smiled and casually waved back at me, which made me somewhat embarrassed because it caught a few people by mistake, and they casually waved back at Shizuru. I mean how dense can you be?

"Well… can you please Nao, I'll owe you one I men come on she's hot"?

Putting my hands together in a somewhat praying position I made my puppy face, but she just shrugged it off.

"You already owe me pup, remember last week you went out with that tart, and then she called your mobile, and like the loving cousin I am, I had to say I was your girlfriend. I mean come on, that was sick for all of us, you could actually done it yourself without sitting on my back WHILE HAVING ME IN A FUCKING HEADLOCK!"

Rubbing the back of my neck and laughing nervously I said, "um…but she was a total freak anyway she kept clinging onto my arm all night and then she tried to persuade me to come back with her, and the only thing that kept calling to me, was run like fuck. Otherwise she would never leave me alone and I would get another stalker, and fan group and it sort of got outa hand, with giving her my number before hand"

"Ha don't you think? Well…fine but you owe me big, and I mean it this time, got it pup?"

"Yes, yes thank you" I excitedly said whilst grabbing her in a tight consuming hug and ruffling her hair a bit, until she coughed out "cant…breath"

Between my laughter and her coughing I couldn't hear the high heeled footsteps clicking against the floor behind me, and Shizuru coughed and pretended to clear her throat as she said "Ara may I know who this is, Natsuki?"

Looking at her I didn't know if she was about to grab my arm and make a run for it or, punch Nao there and then for some reason?

"Oh sorry Shizuru, this is Nao, my cousin, Nao Shizuru, my date"

Shizuru smiled, and well to be honest it looked cold for a split second, and not to mention completely fake as she shook hands lightly with Nao, but I just shrugged it off I mean hay who exactly out there likes Nao?

Nao turned to me and winked and said "Well Natsuki, Shizuru your tables waiting. I'll send someone over when you're ready, just shout"

Nao continued walking past various waiters who carried Japanese sushi dishes and various Western meals in-front and she lead us to the more constricted reserved area as she unclipped a red rope that lead to a private booth. Pulling out a chair for Shizuru and then myself, Nao handed us the menus and gave me a quiet thumbs up and mouthed "hot" as she quickly ran off, before I threw a chair at her.

Shizuru placed her menu, and smiled as she said, "well that went soothingly I think. Do you do this a lot then?"

"Hmmm…sorry Shizuru what did you say?"

"Ara I said do you usually date, Natsuki?"

'Hmm sounds simple enough should I say I'm a bit of a player, I pretty much got twenty girls numbers on my phone but hay what can a girl do?'

"Yea I suppose nothing really serious though"

"Hmm, how come may I ask, I mean if that's not imposing?"

Arching an eyebrow and finding no reason why I couldn't answer her almost to innocent question I quietly said

"Well my father has, and is still, trying to set me up with some of his clients… and I just keep making excuses to get out of them… and a few months ago I actually said yes to shut him up, and it was a total disaster"

Shizuru crossed her legs and placed both hands over one another as she leaned them on her chin, and chuckled quietly as she said, "well this is a date, we could actually begin it with the phrase slightly disastrous, wouldn't you agree Natsuki"?

"Yea I mean… that waiter was totally hitting on you, I had to do something"

Shizurus eyes almost twinkled for a moment, but that could have been my imagination.

Teasingly Shizuru fanned herself with a imaginary fan and said

"Ara, give me a moment I'm burning up. But I must agree I too, was in a similar situation with my father I mean"

"Oh, how it goes?"

Shizuru hesitated for a second and glanced at her surroundings, and tried her hardest to avoid eye contact. So I reached out my hand, and gently smoothed her milky white skin with my thumb to gain her attention, and it worked. But her eyes were full of tears. Usually in these situations I get awkward and leave but I just wanted…to do something to comfort her somehow so I quietly asked, almost in a whisper "did he hurt you?"

She couldn't look at me, I nearly chocked out a cry as I imagined all the possible things that some slime ball done to her so I demanded "Shizuru you can tell me"

She stared at my thumb and began massaging it with hers for a few seconds until a few tears ran down her face and fell upon my hand and she whispered "I cant…it's too painful to even think about…it's disgusting."

I could feel something building up in my throat and tears building up in my eyes. I wanted to hold her, to touch her, I just wanted to say everything is going to be ok, but she's just looking at me.

"Shizuru it's…ok, if its difficult for you…we can change the topic I mean it was my fault anyway, I wont bring it up again… we can stop you know, our date if you like?"

Shizuru cupped my hands within hers, and I continued to gaze at my hands across the table, until I felt soft fingers gently lift my chin with her eye level.

Cloudy crimson filled with tears, know one should witness this, a princess cry.

"Natsuki, I don't want to finish things between us before we even started. It was a long time ago, and I think I'm nearly over it, I mean I've had help from my physiatrist, and it's working. Now I can move on with my life and its not dragging me down anymore it's almost like it never happened, and to be quite honest…you were the first person I could openly feel a connection again…. Please… Natsuki, say something"

My senses completely shut off at this point. Slow building rage and paralyzed anger.

That was the only emotion I could feel run through my veins and body, and unanswered questions circulated through my mind. The continuous cycle, which kept leading back to be, if I ever met this bastard who hurt Shizuru, I would kill him.

"Natsuki? Please answer me"

Blinking I smiled and leaned forward, and gently with my soft lips kissed her cheek and massaged her ruby red lips with my index finger, before I quietly said "Were not ending things, but I'm taking you home, we've had a stressful and exciting night, and I don't want to jeopardise our date so far, to be a unhappy one. So… I mean I really like you and hope we could do this again neh Shizuru?"

Crying softly she nodded and smiled slightly as she said "thank you Natsuki, I would appreciate that. But… do you mind if you drive my car, I don't think I got the emotional status, at the moment."

I chuckled as she cupped her arm within mine and leaned her head upon my shoulder, which I took the opportunity to let my fingers run through her honey coloured locks. I mouthed the words "call you later" at Nao as she gave me a puzzled look, but she just shrugged and walked off, and I continued my way to help Shizuru in the car and drive to her apartment which she helpfully pointed out.

Xxxxxxxxx

Watching Natsuki admire the corridors walls as I played with my front door keys, questioning weather or not to invite her in.

With a cheesy line, like fancy a cup of tea. But she beat me to it instead as she said in a husky voice "I know our date was a bit emotional and well a bit difficult but I do hope, no we are going to do this again… I actually enjoyed spending time with you"

Laughing slightly I said "what even with me crying?"

Awkwardly she rubbed the back of her neck and said "yea well not you crying I mean, but…"

Something there and then nudged me forward to close my eyes and lean forward. Slightly parting my lips and letting my hands cup her checks I kissed her patiently on her welcoming lips. While my ears muffled out, what ever she tried to say, and before I knew it, I slowly pulled back to her smiling stupidly and say "I take it that was a yes?"

Breathing heavily and leeting my heart catch up with a normal rythum I said "Yes Natsuki, I would like that…but do you fancy coming in?"

She stared at me with an eyebrow arched until she finally said "hmm…I would but I think it would be best if you get some sleep I got to get home to feed the dog anyway, so I'll call you in the week or you call me ok?"

Nodding my head I placed the keys into the lock and pushed it open to watch her whistle and walk off down the corridor. Stepping in, I shut the door and leaned against it smiling slightly, until I broke out into tears to slide down onto my knees and cry into my hands, until I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jumping several steps I stood outside Shizurus apartment and looked around until I realised 'Shit Shizuru drove m, how I'll get home?'

Something vibrated in my handbag and as I cursed and dug through it, until I finally found the small mobile phone, flipping it open and saying "Kuga" a deep voice said

"Natsuki its your father I need you to attend for a meeting tomorrow, we got a new contract and we will hopefully be partners with another big company in Japan and I was hoping you could use your looks and wits to persuade them"

Huffing I breathed down the phone until I said "fine but I need a lift" and I gave the directions and waited patiently until a black Mercedes pulled up, and Nao honked her horn and wheeled down the window saying "how much for a quickie?"

Punching her in the arm and saying, "shut up spider" we drove off.

Xxxxxxxxx

Waking up on the floor with a phone continuously ringing, my hands reached out to find nothing until I felt soft fur and something wet licking my fingers, peeking an eye open my cat tinkles smoothed her body against my side until I gracefully pushed myself up off the floor, and scanned for the clock to read 7.21am. Answering the phone my father instructed me for a busy day with a new contract so I quickly dressed, brushed my hair and gulpt down a cup of tea and nearly made my way out of the door when I clicked my fingers and turned around to see tinkles staring at me with her food eyes, so I sighed and said "they can wait five more minutes."

Putting my foot down and running up all the stairs because the elevator was occupied I opened the main doors to the conference room which gained me the attention I didn't want, until everyone rose and shook hands with one another and my father put a arm around me and lead me towards a elderly man most likely the new contract and with smiles I shook hands. But in the corner of my eye a slight blur of blue hair caught my attention, as he called over "Natsuki come and meet Shizuru and her father"

Emerald orbs. I was still in shock as she shook my hand with a pleasant smile, but I could only see her hurtful eyes with mixed emotions.

I made my way to the other side of the table as everyone sat in their respected places and we stared at one another as my father announced his proposal and all I could think was "hmmm this is going to be interesting"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Well that was difficult I hope you enjoyed it, and I made it longer as you can tell, because someone mentioned it was too short, so feel free to email me your suggestions for the story or post me a review good or bad not bothered, only want to improve.


	4. Broken

Well it's snowing, and inspiration has struck thank you to all my devoted readers, and reviewers its highly appreciated

Disclaimer I do not own Mai Hime and if I did I would have made the human race become my slaves mwhahaha.

Cold Feet

Chapter 4/Broken

Confidant green eyes glanced around the conference table at the many individuals, before he nodded at his daughter Natsuki, and announced his speech as he slowly stood.

"Well thank you for attending this meeting gentlemen, and ladies of course, so quickly unannounced until yesterday evening. But I have a proposal for our companies for the near future. I know you all want to get home to your families before the real weather hits, so I'll make it quick for our sakes. Recently a company that specializes in Biological weaponry has announced a proposition for us, using our funding to support their newest research, which is highly confidential of course, we are not obliged to go publicly and use it for pharmaceutical interests, but we can gain a fair share in the profits worldwide, that is related to the government, for example buyers in America and Britain have slowly emerged from the shadows, for this newest product."

Walking around to the conference intercom he closed his eyes and continued, "Seeing this is a too good opportunity to pass up, I have already signed their contract stating my approval to First District. I did not sign it on my behalf for the money. No, my interests lie somewhere else in that field so simply call it mere curiosity.

But the issue here is not for only the Kuga's company gaining a fair share in an investment, as I can tell you, your company is one of the most well respected in all Japan and I thought of you first Fyjuno Satoru san, and to pass up this offer would be… highly unforgivable in my opinion but…the offer stands for the Fyjuno company at the current moment, and if you are not interested it will simply go to the next company and so on and so forth. So I will leave it up to you, and your advisors to discuss the matter at hand."

Calmly walking back Kei Kuga sat at the head of the conference table and gazed down to Satoru Fyjuno.

Several seconds past, as the opposite companies questioned the severe outcomes and negative possibilities, of the deal. But Natsuki and Shizuru continued to stare at one another throughout the whole proposal and never once broke eye contact, until Satoru glanced sideways to his right towards Shizuru, and said, "what do you think Shizuru?"

Another member properly one of his four advisers tried to cut in by saying, "But Fyjuno san wouldn't it make more sense, to use the advise from your advisors?"

Knowledgeable he glanced briefly at the sweating bald individual, before placing his hands onto the black marble table and saying "before I was interrupted by one of my advisors, I would highly appreciate your advice Shizuru at the current moment, if _you _was in my position what would _you_ do?"

Watching Shizuru ponder the question giving. It allowed me time to think also.

Firstly how could she calmly sit there and look at me? She completely made a fool out of me. She lied, for starters about her name and about her job status.

Humph lawyer my ass she's the fucking vice president for a major company I mean how can I trust her? Well trust us to be precise.

Snorting at that remark, she shot a confused look towards my direction before placing on her, honestly I would say her poker face or she was ready for some serious business. But in my opinion for that earlier question I think she couldn't trust me whatever her reasons.

So I tapped my fingers irritably as I watched her turn to that stuck us bastard Satoru and say, "well this is a very interesting offer…but the issue lies at the experimental usage of Biological weaponry. I'm positive you know this is illegal in Japan, and America for that fact, and may I ask why you are interested in participating with an illegal ordeal?"

Hearing my father laugh under his breath he glanced up and said, "well if your not persuaded on my behalf, maybe you should hear off them directly, Natsuki?"

Lifting my hand and aiming a remote at the intercom an elderly man with white hair and glasses spoke with a slight German accent while smirking. He presented his name and demonstrated with the help of a patient, the functional programmes that related to her inhuman strength and speed and multiple usage of various weapons.

If Shizuru or her father were impressed, I couldn't tell at the current moment, so I sat quiet and continued watching for any reactive emotions, but you may has well been staring at a wall.

Satoru Fyjuno, who would think they were, related, him and Shizuru. She's elegant, beautiful and very perspective, but on the other hand so is he. But comparing them with their given appearance there is no resemblance, he has dark black hair unlike the honey chestnut colour Shizuru has, and it matches with his hazel brown eyes, when Shizurus are crimson ruby red, maybe she inherited her features form her mother.

But they both hold an unbreakable gaze, which I think is slightly perceptive. The power to see through your senses and almost read your thoughts who, knows? But it's their strong point, and my weakness.

But him and Shizuru are more alike with their personalities to a certain degree. For starters their, both sitting there with their eyes closed and it seems they always talk in questions or sometimes riddles, and it's always a test for them unlike my father and me, when it's a game.

That bastard I don't really like him. Already there's something I cant put my finger on, and I must admit, it could even be his name it suits him well for my first impression, wise, knowledgeable, and persuasive almost snake like.

Ha I heard that before by my father about him, but of course he would deny it if anyone asked and so would I. We don't always get on, seeing he wants me to marry in the near future but as a Kuga we always look out for each other and never abandon our own, passed down from father to son until me the 14th generation of all sons, and I was the first girl funny that, I think that's one of the reasons my grandfather took a slight interest in me, and his lasts words in this World were to me only.

But I could never work it out, even then when I was only nine, to now heading towards nineteen _"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"_

But my daydreaming of past events and questions came to a close as the intercom finished, and the fool I was only caught a few words there and then, since I was daydreaming such as, "project… first… successful…cyborg.... History."

Xxxxxxxxx

I lifted up the remote and nodded my head as I switched it off, twisting my body so I could see Shizuru, she glanced at me but that bastard gazed directly at me with his eyes, I swear he looked right through me as he said "after seeing that, there is a possibility we could be slightly interested in this newest research with First District but I think for the funding we are stable… but there are other aspects we need to consider, before we can decide on anything."

My father nodded and Satoru stood and announced to his advisors who all sweated and sat with open mouths, "we will discuss this over lunch… there are a lot of possibilities as Shizuru stated. But I'm too, interested and slightly curious…to this new project… would two hours sound feasible?"

Crossing my legs and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I completely ignored the fact Shizuru was watching me.

My father smiled as he said, "by all means take your time. Here I'll follow you out, we should head for lunch as well, Natsuki?"

Shaking my head as I watched everyone gather their papers and cases they continued to leave, apart for Shizuru who sat across the table staring at me with an eyebrow arched. She smiled at my father and then at hers as she said "I think for future reference me and Natsuki san should get better acquainted, seeing as were are the only woman, were feeing slightly bullied by all of you men, would you agree Kuga san?"

"Hmmm…I suppose, we'll leave it too you ladies, then."

"Rest assure, I won't be too long, please continue the meeting I'll join shortly."

Shizuru stood and shut the door and locked it without looking, with her back against the door as she continued to watch me. Silence filled the room and I ignored her as she worryingly said "Natsuki?"

I folded my arms and closed my eyes, to just block out her near presence but high heels clicked against the floor and hot steamy breath breathed into my ear as she whispered "Natsuki, talk to me"

Huffing and turning my head I felt her smooth hand gently cup my cheek and her fingers continued to massage my brow, and I snapped.

Swatting her hand away and forcefully shoving back my chair, my head snapped in her direction and her broken, confused, hurtful gaze stared back at me as I spat out "how could you? YOU LIED TO ME SHIZURU!"

She stepped closer to me, but I stood my ground and continued with my voice shaken and sorrowful "you lied ab...out…your name…your job, WHY CANT YOU TRUST ME?"

"Natsuki I…"

Staring at her now, she's crying, but why is she upset? I was the one who had been betrayed, backstabbed, isn't my right to be upset to be angry?

Shaken with furry my hands curled into angry fists, and I didn't notice my nails dig deep within my skin making me wince slightly but I shrugged it off.

She reached out, but I turned and picked up the closest thing I could get my hands on, and it was in fact a chair lifting it above my head and throwing it as hard as I could against the wall, Shizuru jumped back in alarm and I screamed at her with tears running down my face "WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME?"

Letting my knees give in, I fell into uncontrollable sobs.

At least a minute past when I felt warm comforting arms embrace me. My eyesight was blurred, but I could feel her hand stroking my hair soothingly and her mothering voice shushing me as she placed her chin above my head, as I continued crying into her bosom. Man I felt like a loser, what did that tantrum achieve me? Broken.

After I calmed down and my tears were completely dried out I sniffed, and pushed her back, and there was still some evidence that she had been crying also, as mascara streaks ran down her face.

Xxxxxxxxx

Both on our knees, she leaned forward and placed her hands within mine as she said "I dident want you to reject me due to my heritage, so yes I did lie to you about my last name… Viola is my mothers…I just wanted…I just wanted you to at least know me before hand…please say something I don't want to see you like this it's unbearable…just…please Natsuki forgive me."

Averting my eyes away from hers, I sighed and stood on shaky legs as I turned away from her as I said "It's just too hard…I've been lied to numerous times and it always leads back to the same thing…me getting hurt…please Shizuru just leave."

"Natsuki"

Closing my eyes and smoothing my arm I said "Shizuru leave before I'll call security"

Not daring to look at her expression, she more confidently said "No"

Snapping my head around, she was standing with a hand against the table, most likely for support and our eyes both hurt and slightly confused with mixed emotions, waited for something to happen.

Gazing at her now, my heart twinge and my stomach twisted with a sickening feeling, before she pushed herself from the table and clashed her lips with my own, crushing our noses together forcefully. She held on for grimes, death on the sides of my head with her hands, and I winced as her hails dug into my cheeks.

I tried to pull away, as she for fully pushed in her tongue past my teeth, refusing to depart but desperately trying to deepen our kiss. My eyes once open with shock and anger, slowly closed as her hypnotic presence held me in a trance, our tongues intertwined and I gave in to this unfamiliar warm fluttering feeling in my stomach, and the encouraging pounding beats of my heart.

Xxxxxxxx

But Unkown to Shizuru and Natsuki in the conference room, someone was watching this scene take place on a hidden camera, and a sweet sickening voice started to laugh as this individual said, "who would have thought that the two greatest companies in all of Japan are funding an illegal project, and on top of that they have lesbians as daughters, so much for the next generation. But no worry, I can play this to my advantage firstly I have to deal with the forbidden lovers then their fathers. But I need to make a phone call, to my trump card.

Beep

"Hh..ai"

"It's me… your chance has finally arrived, to get the girl of your dreams. I give you permission to continue to step one."

"As you wish"

Click

"If this goes as accordingly planned, I would own both companies in less than six months. But for now I think I will continue watching our newest couple, Natsuki and Shizuru Hime."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Well even for me I think that was a bit dramatic, but I will gladly appreciate any tips, twists or suggestions and I hope you like all the twists that are slowly interacting into the story, I have loads but for now you will have to wait my dear readers, until thenx


	5. Forgiveness

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while exams etc and the fact I'm lazy due to this chapter. I've been very annoyed at the cliffhanger because I couldn't think of what to write next so I hope you like this and read and review, always appreciate your views and opinion.

I do not own Mai Hime yada…yada… yada

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold Feet

Chapter 5/Forgivness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both broke apart from our make out session to a very annoying knocking sound. Regrettably I had to answer the conference door, but I wiped away a sad angry tear from Natsukis eye, and continued to the black doors.

Placing a warm sweating palm against the cool black doors, I looked back to Natsuki who now was gazing at the floor with flushed cheeks and a white tightened fist.

Sighing I unlocked it, to surprisingly Kuga Kei, Natsukis father.

Smiling apologetically towards his questionable face instead of greeting him politely, I just couldn't find the energy to make small talk, or to find out what reason he was here. But thankfully Natsuki must have seen this and demanded, "father was there a change of plan?"

He looked back and forth between us as he entered the room, first at Natsuki who had fresh tear streams down her face and mangled hair and God knows what the hell I looked like at this current moment, but the important fact here was to let this run soothingly and as quickly as possible, so I could talk to Natsuki properly without hopefully raising our voices.

To my dismay I think Kuga Kei must have noticed something was troubling the both of us as he said, "did something happen because the door was locked and I heard shouting down the corridor?"

Holding my breath and glancing briefly at Natsuki she shot her eyes up to mine almost pleadingly for an answer, and the lying took it toll as it quickly rolled off my tongue "yes…were sorry to caused such a fuss Kuga san but I saw a large spider run across the conference table, and sort of panicked so…"

Natsuki barged in quickly to back up the story to make it sound more convincing and I was praying inside, while I smiled at him and nodded at the important parts as Nastsuki said "I freaked out, and tried throwing things at it as Shizuru quickly ran to shut the door as it was slightly open, and must have locked it, but thinking now it would have made more sense if we just ran out."

He again nodded and headed towards the far end of the table to pick up a briefcase, and as he walked back he smiled and said "Well ladies have fun, just forgot my briefcase and… about that _spider_ was it big?"

Putting on a serious expression I nodded and said, "yes fairly large it gave me a fright as it scurried past my hand."

For a split second I thought I saw him flinch at that and he shivered as he continued his way out, and I swore I heard him mumble, "Hate spiders disgusting things."

The door remained open and dimming footsteps echoed towards the elevator and Natsuki sighed and turned away from me. As cruel as I am, I thought of lighting the mood so I screamed fairly high, which made Natsuki jump from her skin and stumble back slightly as I threw my arms around her, and wrapped my legs around her waist, while placing my head on her neck.

She worryingly said while wide eyed from fright "Shizuru what is it?"

Squealing again and tightening my legs around her waist then saying "a spider, I just saw it run across the floor, so I decided to jump to the closest thing to me, and thankfully it was someone strong and cuddly and cute and I couldn't resist to…"

"Baka get off you fool." Natuski said as she pushed me off, and before we knew it we both burst out in hysterics, and I had to hold my sides after a few seconds due to a shooting pain, from lacks of breaths.

Slowly calming down Natsuki walked towards me and awkwardly engulf me in a gentle hug, which I happily returned and she whispered quietly "I know Shizuru you were worried that I would judge you but…please don't keep any more secrets from me because I'll be there for you, a shoulder to lean upon, or someone to love …so what I'm trying to say Shizuru is your forgiven."

Pulling back and tucking a strand full of her gorgeous blue locks behind her ear we placed our foreheads together with our noses slightly brushing, and I sighed happily and said "thank you… my Natsuki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door and tripping over something while swearing under my breath as I felt the walls for the light switch, a bark erupted my apartment and before I knew it something leaped up at me and tackled me to the floor, and continued to lick my face with saliva.

Laughing and finally play fighting to push off the husky dog Natsuki wiped her face and ruffled Durans head and placed a kiss on his forehead before she said "miss me boy?"

Watching him wag his tail she continued to the kitchen opened a can of dog food and placed it in his bowl before throwing in a microwavable dinner for her. Glancing at the clock she sighed as the clock read 10.45pm.

Sighing and pulling off her suit coat and throwing it in the washing machine she made herself some tea and stared at the circling liquid as it swirled in the mug.

Silence filled the small apartment as her thoughts were left to wonder about this afternoon's event.

They left their separate ways for lunch and Natsuki and her father were interrupted from lunch as he answered his cell phone to announce happily, that the Fyjunos agreed to the contract. So from now on she had to attend more boring meetings at least four times a week for updates, progress financial issues etc and that didn't cover the paperwork or other contracts with other clients, it was just too much and she had her other job at the Hime workshop and unlike Shizuru she hadn't been doing this as long, but on the bright side she would see Shizuru more often.

Thinking about earlier she blushed slightly whilst she and Shizuru were in the elevator earlier that afternoon.

Flashback

Shoulder to shoulder with arms slightly touching against Shizurus she nudged me slightly with concerned eyes and asked me "Natsuki you ok?"

Rubbing my neck I didn't realise I sighed out loud I tried to smile but it properly looked more like a pout as she said teasingly "Natsuki don't pout you'll get wrinkles and I don't want to wake up with someone who'll would look like a wrinkled shrivelled tomato fufu"

"Shizuru"

"Yes my Natsuki?"

Humping at her dazzling smile and turning my head away at her twinkling lustful eyes I gasped slightly as the elevator shook and stopped, confused and puzzled but before I could demand what was going on? Two arms snaked their way around my waist, and hot breaths breathed upon the back off my neck while a whisper of "stubborn child" hung in the air.

Too preoccupied with the slow travelling delicate hands that slowly descended under my blouse left my speechless as circles were invisibly drawn around my belly button.

Sweating and feeling something slightly familiar alike before, continued first to my stomach then lower, rubbing my legs together and closing my eyes, a hand slowly cupped my neck and pulled it back nibbling and my left earlobe and the other crept lower past my trousers and then I felt my panties lift slightly and a finger gently caress my lips.

Letting out a quiet shivering moan I pleaded "Shiz..zuru…please..stt..op"

Which had no effect what so ever, as she kissed and suckled my neck, this made me moan in pleasure and I attempted again not even above a whisper "zuru...I…I'm begging...stop"

The blissful feeling suddenly stopped and I regained my senses, I turned around to glare at Shizuru but she was completely beat red and panting heavily.

I smiled and decided to tease her seeing she hardly ever blushes. Leaning forward and whispering in her ear "I didn't know you freely get turned on from others own pleasures, and that was my darling…just the top of the ice burg."

Smirking as I felt her shiver under my slight touch of her arm backfired on me as she went into an animalistic frenzy.

My back banged against the elevator wall and her lips and tongue claimed my mouth, while her hands rubbed and attempted to rip my clothes off, but what I didn't realise was my back hit the down button and too busy into now fighting for dominance the doors opened with a ping and there stood Nao mouth wide before it developed into a huge grin before saying "well I take it that date went better than alright hey Natsuki?"

End of flashback

Xxxxxxxxxx

My heart was beating faster just thinking about it and now I groaned aloud when I felt suddenly turned on. After that, what to say Shizuru straightened out her blouse and ruffled her hair before she buttoned my top and turned around to a now frightful Nao who stepped back as Shizuru stepped towards her, and she quietly whispered something in her ear before continuing past Nao.

Nao looked at me and then to the departing figure of Shizuru, to shake her head and say "well mutt it seems I cant even tease you about it, or it lenient terms I get my legs broken if I do"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duran barked which brought me back to reality so I smacked my forehead and opened the fridge to take out a jar, before using spoon to cover the bowl in white thickening mayonnaise.

After slouching out on the welcoming sofa Duran jumped up happily and settled at the side of my legs. Flicking through the channels on the TV set before Turing my attention on the phone on the table, stretching over I pressed messages and beep…

_You have one new message today at 9.53pm._

"_Natsuki its Mai, where were you today? You could have called you know, I had to get Nao in and all she did was complain about you not being here when she was suppose to be on a date, so give me a ring when you get the chance eh? What? Slow down Nao what you onna about Natsuki and Shizuru groping each others ech wait Natsuki call be immediately when you get in I want to hear all about this Shizuru bye."_

_Beep .End of message._

Grumberling and dialling Mai I told her everything how we met, the teasing, our date the workshop even the elevator well, as un detailed as I could without blushing and she kept me on for at least two hours, and she had to leave after she was called by Tate to get to bed. So I decided to tease her by saying "oh I take it he wants you in bed sooo badly, hmmmm… I wonder why?"

Hearing her giggle she just replied, "well at least I can wait to get to the bedroom unlike some others hey Natsuki."

She must have heard me scowl down the phone and she quickly said "bye" and hung up.

Quickly throwing the phone to the side and walking very tiredly to my queen sized bed I yanked my clothes off and didn't know where the hell I put them. to fall back on the cool sheets to close my eyes and see Shizuru gazing down on top of me and saying "morning my Nat..suk…I."

I blinked several times to see light flooding into my room and a smiling mischievous Shizuru on top of me.

Screaming my head off and pushing her sideways I ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to lock the door and not even hear "Ara how rude, all I wanted was to give you a morning kiss well I better go talk to her, silly girl."

Xxxxxxxx

Well I focused on their progressing relationship and did I do well I don't know I wanted it to be slow and I said Nah take too long so I quickened the pace read review peeps tell me what you think as always I'm loving itx


	6. Furansu

Authors note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in ages I got caught up doing an art exam talk about long, and then I went into a drawing frenzy for my web age on check it out if you want. I think the link is on my fanfic page. Just scroll down all the crap to see Mai Hime shiznat or Noir. Has anyone tried learning Japanese? I'm actually starting, I even got one of those CD tapes to go on my Mp3, so when I'm shopping I'll be talking to myself saying _"ohayo gozaimas-good morning" _Pronounced as Oh-Hi-oh Go-ziy-mus. 

I do not own Mai Hime or whatever and I would be rich if I did.

Otosan-Father

Furansu-France

Nani? - What?

Moshi Moshi-Hello

Cold Feet

Chapter 6/Furansu/France

Shaking, my heart pounded rhythmically within my ribcage, as I listened intensely against the closet door.

_**Bu bump, Bu bump, Bu bump.**_

Hot heavy breaths behind me panted, onto my back. This was inevitable of course as it being low cut.

My fault I'll admit it, but the colour was what attracted me to it, Kingfisher blue.

Jesus Christ, I think I'm coming down with a fever. The almighty ice princess talking about dresses, of all things dear me, what would my mother think? Ha that I'm finally that little girl that grew up to be the lady she should have, and not doing life threatening dares and tricks on her bike.

But back to our little situation, I would have been nervous or very embarrassed as soft hazelnut locks caressed my shoulders, and a slender leg was practically wrapped around my very own. How did Shizuru and me end up in a hotel lobby closet? Well our story was left off when… I was locked in my bathroom and Shizuru mysteriously was in my apartment, IN MY BED.

Two days previous

'Should I have called her? Baka I couldn't sleep last night, I just kept thinking about her in the elevator with her aroused breaths, and her dominating tongue. Her flushed cheeks as I made her quiver with pleasure with my fingers. Hmmmm? Maybe I should have called, I mean I could have started off with, that we got an emergency meting today.

"Ara fufu I forgot that's why I'm here, naughty Shizuru"

Knock knock.

Shizuru meanwhile started to smooth out any creases that could have been seen on her skirt, as she waited for an answer. Frowning and raising an eyebrow she attempted again.

She darted her eyes around the empty corridor and then down to the floor to a mat saying, 'if you're hot come in, if not, piss off'

"Ara? I wonder how Natsuki would see me? Hopefully hot…'

"Pay attention Shizuru you can ask Natsuki later, but first where's the key… hmmm I wonder?"

Bending down and lifting the mat Shizuru smirked to herself as she picked up a very small silver key. Placing it between her for thumb and finger she inserted it within the door and gently pushed it open.

Slowly stepping inside, and curiously exploring the apartment Shizuru smiled as she found several photo frames on the nearby stand of Natsuki, in various outfits with possibly friends dressed in Halloween outfits. Giggling to herself as Natsuki was posing with Nao. Side to side, Nao was dressed as Mystique from X Men, and Natsuki as Wonder Woman from D.C. Comics.

Putting the photo frame back, I caught sight of a calendar above it. Numerous dates were circled such as Karaoke party, Lunch with slut, dinner with parents, work Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday.

Suddenly Shizuru yelped as something barked and jumped upon her skirt, bright blue eyes gazed above, and stuck out its tongue while wagging his tail excitedly. Blinking several seconds to register it was a husky puppy, Shizuru squealed out "kwaii sooo cute." Before petting, and playing with it.

Tickling him behind his ear, made him roll to his side and attempt to scratch his ear with his back paw. Shizuru kneeled down and started to rub his belly and make ridiculous noises such as "fufufu…you like that neh? Who's a good boy?"

But she finally got up and wiped down the odd few dog hairs before she proceeded to Natsuki bedroom, only concentrating on the door she failed to realise how messy Natsuki apartment actually was, as she tripped over a large amount of dirty laundry and fell forwards against the door.

Acting on instinct she flung her arms out in front of her, to attempt to regain her balance but she failed, and collided with the door as it swung open equalling to her, falling flat onto the floor. Cursing she heard a groan nearby, not daring to breath she slowly pushed herself off of the floor, and sighed while gazing down adorably at Natsuki, sleeping.

At the current moment Shizuru crept very quietly, so she was directly above Natsuki and sighed. Natsuki had one arm flung under her pillow with her leg over it, with left thumb in her mouth. Feeling warm and fuzzy Shizuru noticed that saliva was oozing from the corner of Natsauki mouth. Very carefully she used one finger and wiped it away, before placing it within her mouth without noticing that she done so, and sucked it off almost on instinct. But as she did, a playful bark echoed the apartment and something thumped into her behind and she fell onto the bed upon Natsuki.

Quickly looking down to see if she woke her, she blushed at the position they were in, when viridian eyes slowly crept open and she stuttered "morning my Nat..suk…I."

Blushing even more as I moved slightly my leg sunk in between hers, holding my breath at the very awkward embarrassing position I failed to realise that she blinked in astonishment and then surprise than anything else, and before I could get a chance to explain or cover my ears she screamed the apartment down, and pushed me off of her.

I stumbled backwards onto the floor falling onto my backside. Huffing as now, I was surrounded by sheets and a pillow I frowned and said aloud to myself ""Ara how rude, all I wanted was to give you a morning kiss… well I better go talk to her, silly girl."

Striding across the apartment and finding myself faced with a wooden white door I gently knocked it and said "Natsuki? It's Shizuru open up."

Hearing nothing and then "no go away."

I smiled to myself and leant my face against the door saying "but I didn't get a chance for a cuddle, you looked so cute snuggling that pillow like a teddy bear and sucking your thumb, I couldn't resist."

Silence.

Smiling to myself for a reply, I heard "BAKA I don't suck my thumb you must have been mistaken."

Raising my eyebrows I said in a very believable voice "but you do… and you looked so cute when you did so, I'll think I'll ask Nao just to confirm it…"

The door was forcefully pulled open and an angry beat red Natsuki huffed and said, "you wouldn't dare?"

Putting on my pose with a finger to my chin I blinked innocently, and said "and why wouldn't I?"

She stomped forward and pushed a finger against my bosom, which I found amusing and slightly arousing, if that's strange? And almost as a growl, she barked out "cause if you do I'll have to get back at you."

Smiling deviously I ran a finger up her black tank top to her nose and said "Nani? Like a punishment?"

I found it quite entertaining as her brows arched confusingly to quickly blush before shouting, "Shizuru."

She marched past me and flicked her hair back as she made her way into the kitchen, and fumbled while stretching to the top cupboards for mugs, which I didn't mind as I leant casually against the counter watching her.

She must have caught me looking cause she turned around saying "tea, coffee?"

Smiling I answered "tea if you will." She clunked the spoons and handed me a hot refreshing cup of green tea before she looked up to me saying "so…um…why are you in my apartment?"

Going blank for a few seconds because I actually forgot the reason I was here for I replied, "Ara I nearly forgot, otosan called me early this morning and said there going to be an emergency conference in Furansu and the only information he would tell me was it was some sort of economic crises, and we got to get on a plane as quick as possible for tomorrow's evening weekend conference."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angrily I sat on my suitcase as I attempted to zip it close with one hand as the other I muttered and cursed for Mai to pick up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Mai great I got to book five days off, cause… Shizuru what you doing oh…thanks make sure to put your full weight on then zip it up quick."

Mai stared down the phone in puzzlement before she heard "Wait hang on Mai Shizuru having a problem with my zip, be back…ok switch positions you hold it together and I'll zip it up… argh…you doing it right there?"

"Ara do you want help or not, cause you can do it alone if you want, you don't need my assistance"

"No…No I need your help don't sulk, it's just a bit last minute that's all, anyway Mai where going to Furansu…"

"Wait you and Shizuru? That was fast, you only met her a couple of days ago."

"Nani? Eh? We got a emergency conference, not some sort of romantic get away on the Eiffel tower?"

Mai had to bite her tongue when she heard Shizuru say "Ara I thought that's why we were struggling to get all your underwear in this suitcase, is it not for me?"

Heavy breathing and then, "SHIZURU!"

Trying not to laugh down the phone Mai said, "Ok Natsuki I'll ask Nao to feed Duran then, and have fun even if it is a business trip… you never know what may happen in the capital city of love"

"Mai shut up, thank you, and see you when I get back"

"Bye"

Throwing the phone to the side and smiling triumphal as we finally shut my suitcase, that contained mostly of my underwear collection, I doubled checked the apartment and mentally ticked items off my list.

Grabbing my jacket and suitcase we stepped out into the corridor after I gave Duran a cuddle and a belly rub, I locked the door and proceeded down the corridor towards Shizurus car. We sat comfortably in her car and I buckled up, but before I could say what are we waiting for she said sweetly, "Natsuki have you got your passport?"

Padding my jacket I said,

"Oh Shi…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sitting on the plane I had the window seat as Shizuru had the passengers, and her comforting words seemed to fall upon my deaf ears because I could see her lips moving but there was no sound. Slowly the plane started to move as it wobbled and jerked and my eyes squeezed tight, so I panickly grabbed the closest thing for reassurance, which was a soft delicate hand.

As the plane neared the end of the runway and began to slowly rise, above the ground I squeezed the hand and I felt it squeeze back, before a thumb massaged my skin.

This nearly made me forget that I was on a plane. Ridiculous, this is one of my many forbears but don't tell anyone I think only my parents know, well now Shizuru I suppose. I wanted to take the ferry but no, it would take too long, so we had to take a plane instead.

The speaker clicked on and a comforting male voice most likely the captain said, "we'll sit back and relax, we'll be reaching France in a few short hours so enjoy."

Opening my eyes and sighing I looked sideways to see a worried looking Shizuru who smiled sweetly while saying, "Natsuki the worst parts over now." I attempted a smile but it must have looked like a scared child's because she surprised me by saying "kwaii my Natsuki looks so cute" before she threw her arms around my neck.

I growled and grabbed her clingy hands from my neck and placed them onto her lap before I said "thank you Shizuru I think I'm completely fine now."

Staring out of the window seagulls flew over the Japan as clouds covered the skyscrapers and traffic. I was lost in thought to what this emergency meeting could be about, as I nearly failed to hear "excuse me miss, but what you like any refreshments?"

"Ara I would like green tea please and m friend will have…Natsuki?"

"Huh oh um…a cup of Joe if you will."

"Very good, I'll be back shortly"

Continuing to stare out of the window Shizuru said, "Ara Natsuk, am I that _boring,_ you don't want to talk to me?"

"Hmmmm…what no I'm just thinking abut what this meeting is actually about? Do you know anything?"

"Well…otosan just said it was very urgent and companies all over Europe must attend it."

Falling back to silence Shizuru smiled and said, so Wonder Woman?"

Blinking as I tried to register what she was on about, I laughed out loud while rubbing my neck as I replied "yea me and Nao at Mai's Halloween party."

I grinned and said "Hmmmmmmm well you haven't seen me in my Halloween outfit yet but I could always throw a New Years costume party what do you think?"

"Yea I'll like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracefully I pulled my luggage behind me as I scanned for that certain Bluenette who I found cursing and standing utterly bewildered and lost in the huge airport, which I smiled and made my way to her, before I whispered "Come on Natsuki Paris awaits"

She jumped like I expected, and said "baka you scared me" and followed me while too dragging her own. We stood outside the overcrowded airport and I searched the crowd before I successfully spotted a messy handwriting board saying, Fyjuno so I pointed to it and we walked.

A driver opened back passenger door of the Mercedes car, and I climbed in with Natsuki close behind. The boot opened and shut, and the driver climbed in started the engine and said with a slight French accent while speaking fluent Japanese "Where to Fyjuno San?"

Smiling I said "the hotel if you would…"

"Yamgami San… Right away Fyjuno San."

Zooming inside out of various cars we travelled under a long tunnel before I gasped and said, "look Natsuki you can see the Eiffel tower" pointing to my left.

I swore I saw her eyes light up and she said "can we go and see it later?"

"Ara yes Natsuki hopefully tomorrow, I got to see when our conference meetings are and maybe we could go shopping, I heard they have exquisite taste in underwear here, am I correct Yamagami San?"

"Oh yes, in fact I know some very nice ladies who specialize in that department, with underwear I mean…they know there stuff and if your willing to pay the money you can get quality undergarments just give me a ring and I'll gladly take you there"

Looking at Natsuki I was positive her eyes were sparkling now so I tore my eyes away from hers and said, "Ara thank you we would like that very much, but I think we are going to refreshing up and have lunch before the conference, and then settle into our rooms."

"Um…Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"We are we actually staying?"

"The Ritz"

"Oh …eh? That really expensive hotel where all the celebrities stay?"

"Hai Natsuki. Silly, did I forget to say my father paid for the rooms as well, there next to each other of course, I made sure of it… so don't you go worrying for a split second."

"Yamgami san how much longer until we arrive?" I said politely even though I was dying to have a shower and change my clothes.

"A couple of minutes Fyjuno san."

From the corner of my eye I swore I saw Natsuki peek a glance in my direction before quickly turning her head and saying quietly _"Do you fancy going out this evening?"_

"Ara I'm sorry Natsuki I didn't quite hear, can you repeat that?"

Huffing she turned to me and said a bit more loudly "I said do you fancy going out this evening?"

I smiled at her and I was convinced I saw Yamgami smile also but I ignored it, because right now I was in heaven I had a beautiful date with my precious Natsuki In Furansu and nothing was going to stop me otherwise.

So I replied "I would love that Natsuki but firstly did you pack any dresses?"

"Oh damn it I knew I forgot something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note

There you go I hope you liked it, next chapter they go shopping in France for a new dress they find out in the conference what's happening to their company and many others around the World, and Shizuru and Natsuki goes on a very romantic date.

R+R and JA mata ne! (See you soon)


	7. Madame Holden

Authors note, I'd like to thank my reviewers and thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate it, and now I got a beta reader:(thank you beta). But I have had some complaints with grammar and names, e.g. the correct spelling of Fujino, and lack of ShizNat, but I'm working on it.

Also I got a poll for what story I should update next feel free to check it out, or my art page on my profile.

Disclaimer I do not own My Hime etc.

Cold Feet

Chapter7/Madame Holden

Keys jingled and a singular bluenette rolled her wheeled suitcase behind her, as she stood mid centre in her 5* luxury room. It had everything, a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe a mini bar of course, and an on suite with a gigantic glass shower and a small area that made up a quaint sitting area.

Shutting the door and murmuring something, which sounded like, "this is going to be a long weekend." Natsuki's attention was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a dreamy voice saying, "Natsuki are you ready yet?"

Steam flooded out from beneath the door, as Shizuru explored Natsuki's very similar room. But the only difference was, Shizurus clothes were not scattered all over the bed. Sitting on top of the horrid red coloured sofa, Shizuru pondered whether or not Natsuki actually locked the bathroom door when she left her. Coming to the conclusion that she may not have, Shizuru very shyly opened the door slightly ajar, to squint through the steam of the mirrored black and white modern bathroom. But expecting it to be locked, she wasn't totally prepared to what she saw next.

Aroused crimson red eyes, watched carefully at every detail of movement, her Natsuki slowly made. Water from the over showerhead, cased water droplets upon Natsuki's creamy smooth skin, as it ran down her arms then her abdomen, before slithering down past her pelvis to finally flow down the drain.

Shizurus breathing quickened, due to either the steam engulfed room, or the fact Natsuki was simply breathtaking. As her Venus naked form slowly ran her fingers through her slender wet tanned navy blue hair, Shizuru continued to watch her puppy massage her scalp, with reddened cheeks. But she managed to yank her head around, and shut the door behind her.

With one hand she leant for support, while with the other she felt her rhythmic beating heart, and smiled, before she continued to wait for her precious Natsuki.

After Natsuki had finished, and was dressed, she and Shizuru left her room and continued to the lobby to exit and head to the car, so they could go shopping.

Natsuki climbed in first only to be followed closely behind, by Shizuru. Natsuki stared out of the window, failing to notice Shizuru sneakily scoot over slightly to be near enough to hold her hand if she wished to.

But the tawny haired woman restrained herself and broke her attention from her soon to be lover, and said politely to the driver.

"Yamgami San, I think I would like to meet Madame Holden for a dress fitting, can you please take us into the mid centre please?"

"Right away Fujino San"

Twenty minutes of pure silence later, Natsuki continued to tap her finger tips on the leather chairs, and Shizuru for nineteen minutes and forty eight seconds continued to scowl at the annoying sound, before she asked too politely, to actually be polite, "Natsuki darling?"

"Hmmmm? What Shizuru?"

Shizuru glanced sideways to the driver to press the window button up, to close the gap between them. Then thinking about Natsuki in that shower caused her to become completely turned on, and before she knew it, she leant over to Natsuki and kissed her passionately on the mouth, as she used her left hand to hold her back, and her right to slide up her top under her bra and cup her right breast.

Natsuki moved slightly, so her lover could place her leg on the other side of her.

Now the honey haired woman was on top, straddling her raven haired submissive and Natsuki arched slightly for better leverage. She growled slightly as Shizuru pulled her head away from her mouth, but not from her breast, which she continued to rub and tease. She then leant towards Natsukis left ear and blew hot air into it, while smirking at her shivers and whispered, "I want you."

Shizuru then removed her hand form her soft succulent breast and travelled down her abdomen to her trousers, slipping her wandering hands lower which made Natsuki whimper at the two delicate fingers that slowly massaged her gateway to ultimate pleasure. Pushing further inwards made Natsuki gasp, before moaning loudly. She continued to move her hips with Shizurus rhythm, but before anything else could happen, a click was heard and both figures froze, as the window screen began to open.

Shizuru rolled off Natsuki and fluffed her hair, while Natsuki straightened out her top and trousers before she continued to pretend to stare out of the window, and gain her posture, hiding how red her face was, from the driver.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly at him, even though she was internally screaming '_That was the second time I have been interrupted with such activates with Natsuki now, does someone dislike me? Damn Karma, I feel like I'm being punished for something in a past life, how cruel'_

The window was fully open now as the driver pulled over and said, "Sorry to interrupt Fujino San, but we are here now."

Opening the door, Shizuru said "No worries Yamgami San, please pick us up in four hours and then take us to the conference meeting."

"Yes right away mademoiselle, have a pleasant day."

Turing her attention to the now very quiet Natsuki she said more gently "Natsuki? We're here now." Shizuru noticed how upset Natsuki looked, and felt guilty to just look at her expression, it was cold and emotionless and not her usual blushing, cool boyish stance. With a nod she climbed out, and walked past Shizuru without a glance.

Feeling utterly hurt, Shizuru slammed the door in anger and followed Natsuki. Noticing this Natsuki quickened her pace, oblivious where she was actually going, and Shizuru quickened hers.

Natsuki saw this from the corner of her eye as she barged past several people in the crowd and sprinted around the oncoming tourists and civilians.

Angry shouts were thrown in Natsuki direction as she ran past in tears, and Shizuru continued in a full sprint after her precious Natsuki. Gasping for air, at her need for more oxygen, her feet hurt from the heels and her hair was mangled with the clingy Western heat. Loosing sight of Natsuki as she rounded a corner, Shizuru pushed herself even further as she was determined to catch her.

Natsuki out of breath darted her eyes for somewhere to hide, and she spotted a small alleyway with a dumpster, running towards it and crouching down behind it, she held her breath, as she listened intensely for a familiar clicking of high heels. She hugged her knees and waited.

Shizuru stood at the end of the alleyway and leant against a wall panting, she nearly cried at the continuous amount of people, and she couldn't see her beloved navy blue hair anywhere. So this is where it left her, a complete mess, sweaty, alone and heartbroken. Crying, she made her way to the dumpster and kicked it forcefully in anger. Breathing heavily she tried to calm herself down by speaking aloud.

"Remember your breathing techniques Shizuru, otherwise you'll have another breakdown."

Natsuki stared at the hideous, once whitened wall in front of her with wide eyes, as she listened to Shizuru cry. Not knowing what to do she held herself and waited, she needed time to think and fate had left it in her hands. _'Why did I run? Why was I angry with Shizuru, shouldn't it have been the driver? Do I love…her? It can't be possible I've only known her for a short amount of time, what should I do?'_

Pushing herself off of the floor she made her way towards Shizuru, who had her face and a palm against the wall slumped. Gathering up her courage Natsuki stepped closer to the deserted alleyway with only the sound of high heels to press her front up against Shizurus back, and wrap her arms protectively around Shizurus form and pull her close. Natsuki felt Shizuru freeze before turning around to gaze into emerald orbs; she smiled through tears before burying her face within Natsuki's chest saying, "I thought you left me?"

Natsuki shook her head, kissed Shizuru's forehead and said, "No Shizuru I think…I think I love you."

Pulling herself back slightly, Shizuru searched for any possibility that Natsuki could be lying, and couldn't see any reason why she would, before she sniffed and barely whispered a reply "I think I love you too…**my Natsuki."**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Holding hands they continued to shop and forget that anything actually happened and just enjoy their day as a couple, which involved watching a mime perform in the park, as they walked past, while eating ice cream and Shizuru laughing and teasing the easily flustered girl, the whole day, especially when she licked off some ice cream from Natsuki's nose.

Natsuki smiling shyly, asked, "Shizuru where is that shop you were talking about for dress fittings?"

"Hmmmmm? Oh we're nearly there actually. The owner is a very close friend of my mothers you could say, Madame Holden."

The bell jingled as Shizuru opened the door and proceeded inside with Natsuki. A woman speaking in fluent French turned her attention to her new customers, before squealing out in Japanese and running towards Shizuru, grabbing her in a friendly hug as she said, "Shizuru, darling it's been ages, why haven't you visited? Your mother and I, speak of you all the time, and we don't get a visit often."

Natsuki confused at the mention of Shizurus mother, made her mentally question herself, _'Does Shizuru actually talk about her mother often?'_

She couldn't recall a single event of it, and before she could ask this Madame Holden, the woman smiled in Natsuki's direction, and circled her as she said, "Ah this is Natsuki I presume?"

Winking at Shizuru she said, "She's quite a catch Shiz, bring her over some time. I know Viola will love her too."

Scowling, Shizuru moved closer towards Natsuki and said while placing an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry Danielle, but we are slightly busy this weekend and unfortunately we may not have the time due to our conference meeting."

Natsuki watched closely at this pleasant interaction between the two and wanting to know more she said, "I think Shizuru and I will be able to attend wont we? I don't think I've actually heard you talk about your family much, have I? Apart from that bastard."

**Natsuki's POV**

Shizuru pinched my arm quietly, which I felt and slammed my mouth shut afraid of anymore arguments, but to my surprise Danielle burst out laughing before she said "I think I'm going to like you, and Shizuru, she's such a cutie you may want to be careful or she may wander."

Natsuki glanced back and forth between the two with arched confused eyebrows, observing the staring contest between them. But to her surprise they both laughed and made their way out the back room, with me in tow.

Shizuru sat down on the pink and white flowered sofa before patting the seat, signalling for me to sit down. Taking a seat, Danielle said, "Do you both want tea?"

Shizuru nodded and said, "Yes please."

Shifting slightly in my chair I stared at the back of Madame Holden as she clinked and clanked while preparing the tea. Her hair was pulled tightly in a chestnut brown bun and her striking blue eyes could put the sky to shame on a pleasant summer's day.

She past me a cup of green tea and Shizuru, before she sipped hers, said almost in a purring way, "So Natsuki, what do think of our lovely Shiz then, shes a beauty isn't she? Just like her mother I think anyway."

Now it was Shizurus turn to blush slightly before sputtering "Danielle… I want you to put a lid on it before you start, otherwise we will be leaving before you start flirting with Natsuki and asking embarrassing questions."

Pouting Danielle said, "Ikezu I only wanted a bit of fun" and quietly she said to me "Her mother's the same you know."

Hearing Shizuru tut I asked, "So uh, how do you actually know Shizuru's mother? The way you talk about her, is like you're a co…"

Laughing she said more seriously, "What a couple? What Shizuru didn't tell you?"

Choking on the sip of tea I had, Shizuru jumped form her chair and said "Natsuki are you ok?"

Between breaths and now, red in the face I said "Eh? I**…*cough, cough, cough*** I thought… Satoru and your **cough, cough, cough*** mother were married?"

Wincing she sat back down and held my hand as she said, "They are…but my mother lives with Danielle…her lover."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dress sat in the limo that Danielle gave me, as a present, for our conference party tomorrow night. As Shizuru and I walked up to her mothers house, in elegant, similar dresses we stood outside the front door, which by the time, I was already feeling very nervous and slightly scared for some reason. Fidgeting with my dress, Shizuru sighed, and attempted to un-crease my dress while saying, "Are you ok with this?"

"Well I mean the colours nice, but it's a bit short for my liking…"

Shizuru looked at me before kissing my cheek and saying "No silly, not the dress Danielle and my mother."

I slipped my fingers into hers, and squeezed her hand gently before saying, "I can understand why you didn't want to tell me but…I'm your girlfriend…and we shouldn't hide things form each other so don't think I'll judge or leave you, because of _your_ family."

Gently she kissed my lips and said, "Thank you Natsuki but I'm worried."

"Eh…What for?"

The door creaked open and a woman with hazelnut hair which curled at the ends, smiled pleasantly before saying "Welcome I'm Viola, Shizuru's mother." Before letting us in.

The hallways were a traditional Japanese style, with wooden floors, sliding doors and decorative calligraphy hangings on the walls. In her white and yellow kimono she guided us into the sitting area where Danielle already sat.

Smiling I sat down next to Shizuru and said "Thank you for inviting us Fujino San."

With a flick of Viola's fan, she silenced me and said while smiling "Please don't call me Fujino San, I prefer not to be called by my maiden name, Viola's fine, but I want to get to know the daughter of Kuga Kei."

Excitedly I said, "So you know my father?"

She smirked and said while fanning herself, "Yes he was an old friend in college, and I introduced him to your mother…oh and how is she?"

Snorting I replied, "The same, she's still trying to get me to marry some wealthy young handsome bloke to bare grandchildren with, instead of riding my motorbike around a dirt rack with Nao."

Danielle jumped in saying "You ride a motorbike? Viola and I used to do it all the time before I fell off, and broke my leg, and was under house arrest for six months."

Viola placed a hand on Danielle's lap before holding hands and saying in a husky voice, "You didn't complain when I asked did you want to share baths, so I could help you with your leg."

Turing beat red she stuttered "Vi"

Shizuru coughed loudly before saying, "So what have you prepared for us then?"

"Ara?"

Viola stood and said "well a green house salad with peppers and potatoes with Danielle's home made coleslaw."

I turned my attention at Danielle who was smiling to her, and the hand, which I noticed, that was on her shoulder. But I could bet that she was smiling because like me, she most likely couldn't cook.

Viola turned to Danielle and said, "Danielle honey, do you think you and Shizuru could help set up the table and dishes, to prepare us for dinner?"

Both stood and proceed out but Shizuru ran a finger across the length of my shoulders, before winking and shutting the door.

Silence filled the room, and I shifted slightly, due to the gaze from Viola's similar crimson red eyes. She sat down in front of me and said "I don't bite, honestly, just ignore what Danielle says she's harmless."

Laughing slightly I let her continue, "So…I can see why Shizuru talks about you all the time, but I'm surprised she doesn't talk about her psychotic, murdering mother."

Wide eyed, and mouth slightly open I stared at her in amassment and slightly scared, before she said, "I'm kidding, relax, I'm not terrible or what ever Shizuru makes me out to be"

I nodded and replied, "Well…to be honest she never talks about you two, I only found out today."

Smiling she said before jumping up excitedly "Well were going to change that, where's that darn photo album…ah over there." She returned with several photo albums labelled 'My first birthday, my childhood and school years.'

Beginning to flick through them I noticed a group of three a scowling blond with unusual violet eyes, having a tantrum on a stage in a shepherd outfit, next to a brown haired child, wearing glasses and holding a doll in a barn. Who was next to Shizuru, in a frilly white dress wearing a halo? Reading a label it must have been some nativity play due to the other children dressed as animals.

Laughing I pointed at another photo of Shizuru who was covered in blue paint, staring innocently at the paint. Viola laughed as well and said, "I was so mad at her then. That was when her father and I, were still together, she was only five at the time and we finally came to a arrangement after her seventh, that me and Danielle live here, and I attended parties and some business conferences. But I stayed married to Satoru, so he could keep away form the publicity, and not ruin his company with a divorce, by me taking half of his money."

She smiled sadly and continued "But he had Shizuru, and sent her off to a boarding school, at Fuka academy, and we only started getting back in contact apart from birthday cards and letters, a few years ago."

I smiled sadly and patted her hand saying "It must have been hard for you and Danielle to give up Shizuru for a chance of a life together."

Shizuru and Danielle returned and Shizuru stared firstly at me then Viola, then the picture books which, I found quite amusing, at the open paged nude baby photos of her. Smiling cheekily I watched in amusement before her eyes darkened slightly, and she leapt forward after them. Me being the quicker one, jumped up with it, and held it behind my back out of reach.

She sighed and approached me rather seductively and wrapped her arms around my waist, while whispering in my now reddening ears due to the embarrassing position we were in, with her mother watching us, as she said "If neither my mother, or Danielle were here, I would have ravished you against this very wall."

Blushing I adverted my eyes and before I knew it she snatched the book out of my hand, and skipped away out of the room saying in her honey melody voice "Dinner's ready Natsuki, you can stop looking at my behind, even though I like it."

After I caught on I coughed loudly and stuttered "Shiz..uru."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving on time, Shizuru and I thanked the driver and made our way to the conference meeting dressed smart, but casual, we went in search of the lobby.

Upon entrance many men greeted us with charming smiles and handshakes that were horrendous due to the fact everyone attempted to kiss me. So I smiled and followed Shizuru through the crowd of many foreign businessmen and women, to a corner of several men and now behold that slimy bastard Satoru who was there, smiling smugly before saying, "I see you're on time then" Towards Shizuru.

My father caught my attention, as he approached me. Hugging me and patting me on the back like a father and son relationship, he introduced me to young man.

"Natsuki this here is Masashi San, our new financial accountant."

With brown spiky hair, brown eyes and an unusual scar above his eye, my father winked at me and said, "I'll leave you two kids alone then" and wandered over shouting to someone. Now he smiled shyly and said "Your looking very pretty Natsuki San."

I glared at him before saying "Kuga's fine, and I don't know what my father said to you, but I'm busy so will you excuse me for a moment please?"

Flicking my hair with my right hand I walked past him and made my way over to the refreshment table for orange juice, sighing as he followed me I turned around to him and said, "Look Masashi piss off, I don't want to talk to you I'm happy with being alone."

Standing by the table and drinking a glass of orange juice he stood with arms crossed and he said quietly "No one can be happy alone."

I turned my attention to him and for once I admired his stance, it was somewhat nearly cool with his arms crossed. I shrugged my shoulders as my attention was drawn to Shizuru surrounded by most likely fans or bachelors, and I watched her laugh and smile politely before I said "Yea maybe you're right."

We both stood in silence before he said to me "Is it ok if I call you Natsuki?"

Looking at him I didn't know if it was his puppy looking smile, but I smiled and said "Yea whatever. Seeing as you're working for my father."

He rubbed the back of his neck before he said, "well I got to go the meeting is about to start, and our meeting, if your father didn't tell you, is in that room over there."

He left and Natsuki watched him disappear through the crowd, but she failed to notice high heels approach her and stand rather close to her side. With a familiar velvety voice say, "Ara I hope I'm not losing you, to some stranger?"

I blushed, and turned to Shizuru, but before I could shout or yell at her for being an idiot I looked into her eyes, and noticed that what she said was not just teasing alone, but it held some seriousness as well.

Looking around I grabbed her hand, and whispered, "Baka, looking that sad… all these men might buy you presents to cheer you up, and I can't afford to outbid them." Before pulling her through the crowd to that room Takeda pointed to, which I could now only see several men entering, and Takeda waving at me to sit next to him.

I took a seat, between Shizuru and Takeda and waited patiently for Satoru to start.

Xxxxxxx

Authors note: God I got through loads, Shizuru's parents separated but living with her life partner Danielle, Natsuki finally meeting Takeda, and Shizuru feeling jealous and worried. But I can't update until the end of June, got my exams to think about. So please read and review and thanks again for being patient.


	8. Furansu day 1

First of all I have one exam left sorry for the long wait but here you go chapter 8 of Cold Feet. Thank you firstly xemoxsongxwriter for proof reading this for me and secondly:

xemoxsongxwriter-don't worry about some of the errors its much better with you proof reading it, thank you very much.

Colorfulsunrise514-thank you for wishing me luck on my exams, and for enjoying the chapter, I know I'm not drifting off the point of the story now.

Harley Quinn Davidson: thank you for having that name, it always makes me laugh due to her being one of my favourite character in Dc comics. But you always review me, and thank you once again you don't have to wait anymore.

Kikyo4ever- Yes this is still the past, and it will soon come to the present don't worry, sorry for the slight confusion but she's not getting married due to a misunderstanding with Shizuru it explains it in chapter 1, financial issues

Kiros Razer- you're very welcome

Fyee- everyone hates Takeda but that's how it goes always and thank you for complementing on the length this I think is longer

Ume sama- it's the past leading up to the present you will just have to wait lol.

Disclaimer: I don not own Mai Hime sunrise does. This chapter is quite in depth with the Global affairs but I'm going to explain everything as easy as I can for everyone, and if people are still confused I'll be happy to answer any question you may have.

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8/ Furansu day 1

The room was fully occupied, members representing each country and their translators surrounded the table of various colours. I currently sat between Shizuru who was on my left, and Takeda on my right. The room's atmosphere was completely dead as Satoru was ready to begin, the meeting.

He nodded at several businesses men alike, before raising a hand and saying, "Thank you for coming today as with great urgency I had to call this meeting. As you all know we have a financial crises that has hit Globally, or as many companies call it, the credit crunch. Its unfortunate that small business have closed, but we're here to help one another today if in need. These countries that I have especially chosen for this all require a code name as technically this meeting is of high secrecy, and other countries not attending do not know of it, many of you know me as Fujino Satoru, the president of Fujino Corps. As from now on throughout our future meeting's in the next four days, you should get to know one another for it will be a great advantage for all of you in the future. But the ten, no nine companies present, I have to apologise on Mexico's behalf as they cannot attend due to the pandemic swine flue outburst, as all the countries flights were cancelled.

But I have picked France as the current location due to it being one or the counties with the least amount of cases, unlike Australia, which has so far 1,400 known cases, or the U.S.A with over 16,500 cases and its still increasing.

But I hope everyone is realigning on their Hedge funds, as you all know they are very rarely mentioned, or used due to them being a high risk, just as this meeting is, which is also very secretive but hey there are entities with a few public requirements, and I'm going to advise you, they can help you take a wider range of investment and trading activities which most highly successful businessmen and woman of course, like ourselves, usually have as it could save you and your business. Which may have been past down, built even from scratch, but it will help you more than a offshore bank account, which you may never even access if somehow for some particular reason your were imprisoned for dirty dealing."

Satoru stopped suddenly and smirked or nearly smiled, one couldn't quite tell, in the direction of Britain's representative as she coughed for attention. The woman with a horrid corked nose, barley stood as she was very short, her backside stood out, and her horrid orange ginger-like hair which was particularly wavy, sat comfortably on the shoulders of her navy blue suit.

She stood and smiled creepily before coughing mere hiccup rudely after interrupting, as she said quite sweetly and sickeningly, "Excuse me but…I can't help but wonder, how is this pandemic an actual problem? As you were mentioning our hedge funds are a plus for us to survive this credit crunch, but may I remind you that this flue is at a level 6 Worldwide, meaning its also a great advantage for us as…" She stopped suddenly to laugh behind her hand before continuing, "Our pharmaceutical industries are gaining a fair share of the profit, and you're worried? How humorous."

Many also after hearing this began to laugh as well. The pressure tensed atmosphere somehow lifted in the room and many began to chatter amongst their selves with their translators, translating to one another, and Satoru merely smirked as he sat down saying, "I think we will take a quick short break, and continue in fifteen minutes."

Sighing I stretched in my chair as Shizuru with her hands in a praying position upon the desk stared currently at this man on the far end of the table. Turing my attention I could see him chatting with the slime ball Satoru, but before I could say anything my phone started to vibrate within my pocket. Excusing myself from Shizuru and Takeda, I pushed back my chair and flipped open my mobile to sigh at the caller I.D: _**'Slut'.**_ Pressing the green button and huffing down the phone I sarcastically said, "To what do I owe this great pleasure for you to phone me?"

The phone was quite silent to my horror as I waited for some witty comment to be passed back but it never came, more worriedly I said, "Nao is everything ok?"

Hearing a sigh and barley a whisper from the other end, she finally replied, "Natsuki I just found out something big about our families and you're not going to like it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring off after Natsuki, secretly and sweetly smiling inside, as she left, I heard that fucking bastard next to me say, "So I'm Masahi Takeda." Before he placed out his hand for me to accept, my smile was fake and I regrettably and too politely shook his hand and said, "Ara it's a pleasure to meet you too Masashi San, as you probably know I'm Fujino Shizuru." Staring at him, I couldn't possibly imagine why the hell I was so worried for he's more pathetic than I actually thought and Natsuki's way out of his league.

"So Fujino San you and Natsuki are like friends right, so you should know her more than anyone else here right?"

Blinking in surprise at the mention of her first name I slowly nodded and shook off the horrid sickening feeling within my gut, as I perfectly replaced my mask back on and smiled. "Ah yes Natsuki and I are friends may I ask why you are so interested?"

He moved slightly in his swivel chair and he ran his right hand through his greasy like spikes before rubbing the back of his neck, as he leaned forward with bright eyes before saying, "So do you know if she's seeing anyone at the moment?"

I think my eyes may have turned darker at that precise second, as he retreated slightly with a panicked look upon his features. Mentally thinking _Tthere again I think I need to be weary of this Takeda, as he may actually become a nuisance in the future. Although I might just be overreacting slightly…And being JUST a little too paranoid.'_

Crossing my legs over one another, I flicked my hair and placed my hands upon my lap before answering, "I'm not too sure. She doesn't speak often about her personal affairs."

Smiling constantly I hated the fact that this slim ball of a pig, actually brightened up at that response as he widely grinned, saying "That's great actually because if she was seeing someone I wasn't going to actually ask her out but seeing she probably isn't I'll take my chances."

Frowning and arching my eyebrows slightly my eyes went darker than I actually intended to at that response, "Come to think of it I remember her mentioning someone back on the plane, but I wasn't really paying attention but I remember her saying that it's more than just a fling."

He nodded at my response but shrugged his shoulders, and he mockingly looked around the conference room before answering, "Well I don't see him here, so I guess he's not available or important hey?"

Pouting and practically screaming inside, I didn't realise my fingernails where digging into my thigh, or that I actually started to breathe heavier as my mind and emotions were quickly thrown off stable, _'that fucking sleaze piece of shit, how can he just parade in here and even think that he has a chance, with MY NATSUKI? The cheek, the nerve.'_

Feeling myself tense up, I tried to relax by using my breathing techniques I learnt in psychiatry and I smiled in his direction. '_But I swear to God or let alone myself if he attempts anything I will bring him down, or actually kill him personally if he tries anything on my beloved.' _

But when Natsuki slipped in she smiled at me, but something wasn't quite right about it, it could have been my imagination, but she didn't look quite happy as she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were slightly clouded. As she sat down, I took the quick opportunity before that sleaze had a chance, and I placed a resurging hand upon her knee and I asked gently, "Natsuk is everything ok, you seem a bit distracted?"

She glanced up and grunted before saying, "Yea Shiz don't worry it was only Nao just asking how it was going here."

I retreated my hand, but before that, I ran my finger across the length of her leg teasingly, so she smiled and shook her head before clapping her hands and saying more cheerfully, "So did I miss anything?"

Takeda quickly stood and said, "Ah Reito it's been awhile, nice seeing you again."

I glanced up before breaking out in a huge glorious smile and saying, "Reito it's been ages how have you been?" As I stood and greeted him with a wide friendly hug, but at that precise moment if I had glanced in Natsukis direction I would have seen her frown and glare slightly at Reito, but I was totally oblivious and I only remembered that Natsuki was there due to her standing and coughing, saying to me "So who's this then Shizuru?"

Smiling I said, "Ara? How rude of me gomen, gomen. Natsuki this is Kanzaki Reito one of my best friends you could say, and this Reito is Kuga Natsuki my business partner."

Reito in his snazzy black suit with a tie that almost matched Shizurus crimson eyes smiled rather charmingly at Natsuki, but like me, it didn't have any effect on Natsuki obviously, since 'other' girls usually swoon like mad and kiss his shoes. But she just nodded and said, "So you know how much she teases then?"

Laughing he replied, "Yes as a matter of fact as we went through college together and became very close friends, and I know how much she enjoys teasing the likes out of people. Oh? Before I forget Shizuru your father has just kindly offered me a job to accompany you as one of his advisers, as his are regrettably all just lost their jobs?"

Blinking once, then twice I smiled happily before saying "Ara that's great, at least it will get more lively as you know meetings can be such a bore at times, but it's a shame that Haruka or Yukino is not present, then we would have the whole gang together again."

Just then a load booming voice interupted the quiet reunion.

"I THROAT YOU SAID THAT BUBUZUKE WOMAN WAS HERE?"

"Haruka I think you mean thought?"

"That's what I said see thought, thought."

Shaking my head I placed my hand on Natsuki's shoulder before quietly whispering, "These are my friends Haruka and Yukino, but you can be excused if you want you don't have to stay."

Natsuki, letting her hand secretly squeeze my very own and shaking her head saying more confidently "No I want to meet your friends."

I smiled more sweetly at Natsuki as she turned to look at the approaching Haruka and Yukino and waited patiently, as Haruka beamed and said, "God its like a reunion, it's been wages don't you agree?"

Taking my place I hugged her and said "Ara? Too long Haruka and I think you meant ages."

Watching her sulk she said while pointing at Natsuki, "That's what I said Bubzuke, and whose this then?" I didn't have to even answer, as Natsuki stepped closer and eyed her up and down, before sticking out her hand and saying, "I'm Kuga Natsuki, Shizurus partner."

She looked between us with eyebrows arched, which had me utterly confused as she suddenly broke out in a sweet harmless smile before saying, "I'm Suzushiro Haruka and this is my partner, Kikukawa Yukino." But my father coughed loudly which gained everyone's attention, in which we all quickly took our seats before I could ask my former friends anymore questions.

Muddy brown eyes glanced at me before sweeping to Kuga Kei and motioning him to talk, he stood and smiled pleasantly almost like Natsuki, as it was crooked slightly.

He nodded and said "thank you Satoru San but I must agree with the comment earlier made, that we would make a fair profit in this, but my former friend wasn't so lucky like us as you all know in the U.S.A the bank Freddie Mac collapsed only last year and as I don't have the heart to mention his real name I will call him _Zorro _as he's currently in jail for the rest of his life, for taking part in a dangerous deal and he was caught out.

I think we can all learn a lesson with this, as its not a walk in a park there are dangers in this and like me, you are all very proud of your companies and families, and a simple mention of this meeting can do great damage to any of you, imagine it, newspaper articles with your picture and headings slashed across the front page. So I'm advising you to be careful, as we may appear to be all friends but friends can easily turn against you, but I will end this meeting with a saying my father always said to me, "The_ difference between the impossible and the possible, is in the person's determination_."

Claps where heard all around the room and one after another they all took their leave apart from Satoru, Kei, Natsuki, Shizuru, Reito and Takeda.

Kei went over and slapped Satoru on the back before laughing and said, "I think you showed them."

Satoru just smiled pleasantly before saying "on the contrary I think _we_ showed them."

Hearing Kuga Kei chuckle and place an arm around my father, I couldn't stop myself but smile as my father looked rather uncomfortable before saying, "I know it's a bit late but how about a drink and a cigar?"

Nodding, he looked at all of us before saying, "Reito, Takeda you boys want to join us? It's about time you had a break from politics and toss."

They both got up but Reito smiled and said, "Excuse, me ladies" Whilst Takeda was about to say something, but he quickly changed his mind whatever it was and smiled firstly at Natsuki then myself before saying, "I'll guess I'll see you both tomorrow Natsuki, Fujino San." Nodding at him, Natsuki and I watched them all leave and as the door closed I hurriedly stood and sat upon Natsukis lap with my arms wrapped around her neck before kissing her forehead to comfort her. She looked really preoccupied with something earlier and it bothered me too, but she caught me by surprise as she hugged me. So I placed my chin upon her head and said quietly "Do you want me to sleep in your room tonight?"

Smiling to myself, I played with her navy strands of hair by twirling it in my fingers as all she did, was nod her head within my bosom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened the white double doors of my room with Shizuru close behind and I kicked off my shoes to the side and headed over to the fridge, opening it and grunting as there was only small liquor bottles in it. I sighed and said "Fancy Chinese and a bottle of red wine from the reception?"

Watching her sit on the sofa and smile softly at me she simply replied "Yea that sounds lovely."

Making my way over to the phone and pressing the automatic dial for room service I played with the wire between my hands and waited very impatiently as I tapped my foot whilst gazing at Shizuru who was taking off her jacket, and slinging it over the top of the cream coloured sofa as she used her hands to unbutton her top button of her lilac blouse and as imitated, she too kicked off her high heels across the floor before using one hand to hold her head, and lean her elbow on the sofas armrest as she gazed lovingly at me.

Hearing a voice speak in a very posh French accent I said rather rushed, "Yea a bottle of, no two bottles of red wine and your take out Chinese special…what? Yea I want desert with that hmmmmmmm what one? "Shiz what do you fancy, strawberry shortcake or honey truffle?" Watching her use a finger to draw an imaginary circle on her thigh, she said, "I don't care as long I get to rub it on Natsuki, and lick it off."

Turing bright red and giving her my best glare I replied "Both." Before slamming it down and jumping on the sofa next to Shizuru and smiling wickedly as I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and glued them above her head. Watching her shocked face encouraged me more as I used my other hand to tickle her senseless.

I started to laugh more at her melodic laughs, and her kicks and protests for me to stop. When I finally stopped though, she was almost completely out of breath, and her smile and eyes were so full of love, I couldn't help but kiss her slightly parted pink flourished lips and place my left hand on her faintly flushed cheek. But just as she parted her legs slightly, and adjusted herself the bell rang. Lifting myself up, she huffed almost like a child, and grabbed my collar before heading for another kiss.

Finally dragging myself away regrettably after promising I would only be a few seconds I accepted the order and grabbed two glasses. Pouring the dark crimson liquid into both glasses before I sat down next to her, I handed her one and said "To our future"

She kissed me gently and replied "To our love" before clinking our glasses together.

After half of the bottle and our Chinese food later, we both had flushed cheeks from either us giggling like schoolgirls, or the fact we were slightly tipsy. But I said, "Ok, ok my turn, I have never been humiliated in public." Watching her ponder slightly she shook her head but laughed gracefully as I downed my remaining glass of wine, and she drunkenly slapped my leg as she said "Come on out with it"

Smiling with a half drunken grin I said "Ok I was with my mates Mai, and Midori one evening out in this bar, and they dared me to go ask this hot girl for her number. But since it was dark and I was plastered, one thing led to another and we started kissing, but when I pulled away I failed to realise it was Nao, until she slapped me and started raving on about how I was a fucking pervert."

At this point we were both laughing so hard I fell off the sofa upon the floor, onto my back and I was still giggling as Shizuru leant over the side of the sofa and said whilst slurring "Na..tsuuki.._**Hic**_…arrr….eee.._**Hic**_ …yoou… ok? But she placed her empty glass on the coffee table and tumbled upon me, gasping as her body landed upon mine, our noses where touching ever so slightly, and we continued our kissing.

Her hands where in my hair and her legs saddled over me and she began to massage my right breast under my blouse. But as she began to undo my top buttons she planted butterfly kisses down the archway between my breasts, but suddenly, they stopped. Opening my eyes, and glancing down I saw Shizuru fully unconscious with flushed cheeks, and breathing heavily, between hiccups whilst drooling onto my stomach.

Sighing I tried to get up but the two or maybe three bottles of wine we drunk, didn't allow me to have the physical or mental status and strength to lift Shizuru off me, and into the bedroom. Before long, I too fell asleep on the floor with Shizuru on top of me.

Xxxxxxxxx

Well there you go chapter 8 reviews welcomed, flames too next chapter a romantic dinner on the Eiffel tower and sight seeing of the wonderful France which as you all should know. I've been to France twice, and yes it's very romantic.

Here's an extra bit of poetry I wrote whilst I was bored the other day.

Shizuru I'm so confused, my ice -cold heart feels completely bruised.

Arigato for all your help,

I wish you luck and praise you well.

For I know you will make the world a better place,

As my tears begin to fall, I know I will never see your beautiful face.

So fly my Shizuru and don't clip your angelic wings on my behalf,

Because I would rather hear your melodic- hypnotic laugh.

So when you read this I will be gone,

But I guess you're sitting there all alone, with a cup of green herbal tea,

Hopefully laughing, now that I've set you free,

So please don't come find me,

For your Natsuki is travelling the World you see.

P.S, I will always love you my Shizuru.

Your puppy,

Natsuki.


	9. Furansu day 2 part 1

I have nothing to say, but thank you RevalisPyross for proof reading this.

I do not own Mai Hime.

And please review me, don't be lazy hahahahah it's the button on the bottom of the page.

Chapter 9/Furansu Day 2- Part 1

An irritating sound continuously rang throughout the apartment. My droopy, sleepy eyes tried to concentrate on the object below me, but it took several moments before my eyes came into focus and I winced at the horrid beating within my head, as it felt like someone continued to smash a hard wooden baseball bat against my skull.

Glancing around I first realised I was on top of Natsuki with both of our top buttons undone, and secondly that that irritating sound continued to pester me. Glaring around the room I attempted to stand but toppled over as I tripped on some wine bottles cursing, "Fuck." Rather un-lady like of me, I continued wondering why my head spun while I was in desperate need of some aspirin.

Stumbling towards Natsuki's jacket pocket, I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it said _'Slut' _and I became quite curious of whom this was. Turning my head to the drooling Natsuki I shook off any guilt of uncertainties I held, and bravely pressed the green button, and patiently waited for another voice, whilst I held my breath.

But all I heard was, _"Oi mutt, is that you? Have you thought about what I said to you? You said you were gonna think about it and ring me. But you never fucking rung me back you moron! Just ditch your bird and tell me what you think we should do. Do we confront your father about it or hire a private detective to check it out?"_

Fully awake but slightly dazed as the room seemed to swirl slightly, I breathed down the phone and replied, "I'm sorry. Who's this again?"

Hearing, _"Ei? Who the fuck is this? Is it Fujino?"_

Gulping I replied, "Ara, yes and please stop shouting. It's too early."

The line was quiet as she barked out or snapped; I couldn't quite tell as my head was banging. Whoever this was they beginning to irritate me, badly, and she was just contemplating on what her and Natsuki would do about whatever situation they were in.

"_Argh. It's her cousin Nao, but that doesn't matter. Where is she?"_

But before I could answer I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I tensed up as Natsuki glared at me with several emotions clearly swimming in her eyes and the scowl she had on her lips. She breathed through her nose before barking out, "Shizuru go and take a shower."

I stepped back from her threatening figure that seemed to loom over me and I had to admit I felt slightly scared which was very unnatural, as I attempted to croak out "bu…t."

She snatched the phone from my hand and shouted out in my face, "NO BUTS! JUST DO AS I SAID AND TAKE A SHOWER!"

Running past her into the bathroom, I locked the door and sank to my knees as my feet began to numb on the stone cold tiled floor. Leaning my forehead against the door for support, I cried between sobs as I tried to reassure myself, "You…*sniff* stupid bitch…*sniff* what do…you… think you're doing…it wasn't any of my…fucking business anyway…but…"

Shakily I tried to listen to the conversation through the door as she shouted down the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME COULD RUIN EVERYTHING, THE COMPANY, HELL…"

I continued to breathe heavily as Natsuki paused before she continued ranting, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! NEXT TIME WAIT TILL I PHONE YOU, ALRIGHT? I MEAN OUR FAMILY CAN GO TO JAIL FOR THIS IF IT GETS OUT…WHAT? Yea…I know…ok…I'm pissed off, all right? Huh? Oh?…Um…she's in the bathroom…yea I will, fine talk to you later."

When I heard Natsuki stop I jumped up away from the door and stripped as quick, as I could, not bothering to see where my clothes landed, before I turned on the shower and stepped in. I didn't even care if the water was absolutely cold; I just wanted to cool down to feel numb and reverse time so I never answered that god-forsaken phone.

Hearing a knock on the door I held my breath as Natsuki said, _"Shizuru…look, open the door. I'm sorry, it's just I got some things on my mind and they need to be sorted out…so open the door."_

The water quickly became luck warm as it ran down my body and down the drain; my now-wet hair clung mockingly against my face as the steam-engulfed room completely steamed up the mirror. The agonising seconds continued to tick by as I breathed heavily, unsure of what to do. I didn't want to ever see that side of Natsuki for as long as I live ever again, but she's on the other side of the door. Has she cooled down yet? I can't take that chance.

Shaking my head I shouted, "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU COOL DOWN FIRST!"

Hearing the door handle rattle and thumping as she protested, _"Shizuru I said I'm sorry, just let me in please."_

Ignoring her, I resumed to washing my hair as I winced and cringed at the continuing bangs and thuds against the door, before slowly it began to die down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting outside the bathroom door, I could hear the water as I imagined how scared Shizuru was when I shouted at her earlier. With my hands covering my face I sat in my own sorrow, the burning image of her scared, petrified face kept repeating over and over within my head, as she stepped away from me and ran and hid in the bathroom.

Hearing the shower stop I sharply turned my head. I ignored the horrid thumping of my aching head from my hangover, knowing that the shouting didn't help it one bit. I held my breath as the door unlocked and Shizuru stepped out with only a towel on. She glared down at me and I was waiting for I don't know what, probably a slap across my face, as her eyes held confusion, rage and sympathy. With tears in my eyes and her puffy bloodshot ones, I whispered, "I'm sorry…please forgive, me."

I stared hopefully as she stepped towards me, her hand raised as if in motion to slap me. I closed my eyes waiting for the soaring pain upon my cheek but all I felt was her legs spread over mine as she hugged me tightly. My cheek was resting between her breasts as I realised only the towel was keeping me from her naked torso. But I shook off that feeling as I could feel her thumping, maddening heartbeat within her ribcage. With her chin resting on the crown of my head, she said, "If you try anything like that again…I…Natsuki look at me."

Pulling back I stared at her watery eyes without letting go of her waist, searching for something in those crimson orbs as she said, "Natsuki, you do know I'm here for you, right?"

I nodded as I began to bite my lip, as she continued with her reply.

"Just tell me what you're so confused about. It's painful to not know…maybe I can help?"

I shook my head as I said while I scrunched the towel within my fists regrettably, "Shizuru I lo…I love you… you do know that, right?"

She choked out a cry but kissed me quickly on the lips, which made me cringe at what I was going to say next. "But…I need to do this alone; I can't get you involved."

She caressed my cheek and leaned in to my parted mouth, allowing me to taste her honey-like coated lips before she pulled back, saying, "Baka. You're my other half; I will support you and as I said, I'll help you with whatever it is that's bothering you."

Pushing her back gently I stood and crossed my arms while sighing before replying, "Yes, that may be so but… remember when we went to Nao's for a date… why wouldn't tell me what happened to you? For Christ sake Shizuru, just take a look at yourself. When we were in town and I hid in the alleyway you were going on about some mental break down."

She stood shaking before she angrily stomped in my direction. She raised her hand and actually slapped me, hard, across my right cheek. She barked out, "That's different!"

Wincing at my reddened cheek as it began to swell I shouted back, "HOW IS IT? YOU'RE KEEPING THINGS SECRET FROM ME WHEN I CAN'T KEEP THEM FROM YOU! IT'S BLOODY HYPOCRITICAL, THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

With tears in her eyes she shoved me within my chest as she said, "You're acting like a spoilt brat and I don't like it! I'm not telling you because it's in the past and I'm protecting you from it!"

I went to protest harshly with some snide comment but I bit my tongue as I shouted, "FINE! IF THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE, WE'RE THROUGH! CAPICHE?"

The tears we both had running down our cheeks were long gone as I grabbed my jacket that I wore the day before and my heels, before I shouted at her frozen figure, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE ARGUMENTS, THE TEASING AND THE SECRETS! I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT I'M HIDING UNTIL YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FIRST!"

I was shaking with rage that I didn't even turn around to see what she would do, as I slammed the door and stormed down the horrid red carpet hallway. I didn't even look back when I heard something smash violently against the wall. Barging past some room service employee I shouted, "MOVE IT ASSHOLE."

Before continuing on I put on my shoes and jacket. I pressed the elevator button and tapped my foot impatiently as I watched the arrow slowly come to my floor. Growling, I made my way to the stairs. Stomping down them I finally reached the bottom floor and before I could enter the breakfast suite I heard, "Natsuki! Wait up."

Turing around fast I barked out at the well dressed Takeda, "What?"

He swallowed and said, "Everything alright? You seem a bit pissed off with something."

I breathed in and out as I closed my eyes before saying more quietly, "I just need a break. Do you know any place that sells liquor at…"

Trailing off I glanced at the clock. It said 9:34am. I groaned as I continued, "9:30am in the morning?"

He frowned before smiling and replying, "Yes, but who said that you're going alone? I could do with a drink, now you mention it."

Instead of refusing, I really thought about it before cautiously I said, "Yea…alright. Come on, I want to be pissed by 10 'cause I need to sober up for tonight before getting pissed again."

I felt someone watching me as I punched him playfully in the arm. I turned to the stairs in the lobby that was filled with people walking down to breakfast and I got a glimpse of honey chestnut hair and red crimson eyes. Smirking at her confused open-mouthed expression, I linked arms with Takeda as I said, "You don't mind, do you?"

He smiled sweetly and charmingly before answering, "No…not at all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We called a taxi and drove to the nearest bar that was open, but thankfully it was quite posh. I glanced at Takeda, who was smiling like an idiot as he signalled for two beers and I said to him with a smile as we sat down, "I was expecting some old dingy cave with the bar tender spitting in the glass at this time in the morning to be honest."

Straightening his jacket he said, "Well I wanted a classy pub for our little outing, but if you want some dingy cave I can find you one."

He stood up seriously, but I grabbed hold of his red tie before saying, "Baka. This place is fine."

Both smiling, our beers came and I clunked them together saying, "Cheers."

Downing my first one, I slammed the table as I said, "Shots."

The waiter came with four each as Takeda opened his eyes wide before stuttering out, "We're…g-gonna…drink those?"

I smirked as I replied, "Didn't you just say you would get pissed with me?"

He loosened his tie before saying, "Fine but…lets make this interesting then."

With an eyebrow arched I curiously gazed into his hazel eyes as I said, "Like what?"

Smiling he replied, "Well if I win, I get a date with you."

I bit my lip as I scratched my chin before replying, "Alright…but no kissing, touching etc. Ok?"

Watching him smile as he nodded his head he charmingly said, "Excuse me, but I'm not like that. I'm a perfect gentleman, if you don't mind."

Flicking my wrist I said, "Yea, yea, they all say that…but if I win you'll have to…make out with…that what's-his-face… you know, the bent one you had cigars with yesterday."

He causally said, "I hope to god you don't mean your father or Fujino San?"

Bursting out laughing I punched him on the arm across the table as I said through tears, "Baka! Don't be a moron, I meant…Kanzaki, that's it, the smarmy gay one."

He frowned before he offered his hand before saying, "Fine deal…but I'm only doing it because it's worth a date with you."

Smirking I grabbed his hand tightly, as I finally said, "Deal."

We looked at each other and we began to down our shots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the sofa with my hands within my lap as I stared off into space after seeing Natsuki leave. After shouting that we were over.

I regrettably lost my temper and threw a rather expensive vase against the wall soon after that. I haven't bothered to clean it up yet and I must look like a complete mess as my hair was still damp and I wore my previous day's clothes, all wrinkled and creased.

My hand formed into fists as I kept seeing Natsuki smirk at me as she linked arms with Takeda before leaving to wherever they were going. I didn't know if I was more hurt for her demanding to know about my darkest secret where she couldn't just trust me and leave it be.

Or the fact she went off in a foreign country with a snivelling fucking weasel like him, who obviously fancies her, and she's just left herself wide open, defenceless even to his tricks to have sex with her.

I stood and glanced around the apartment, or the remains of it as rubbish and china was scattered all over the floor. I called reception as I said, "Excuse me, but I need someone to clean room 334 by before the end of the day. And please could you put the charge on my bill and keep it unknown from my father…hmmm? Yes Fujino San…Yes thank you."

Putting it back down I took one glance around the room and left, not quite sure what I would do. But to my dismay Haruka and Yukino were walking down the corridor towards me as she shouted, "Shizuru are you ok? You look like shit!"

I attempted a smile but broke out into tears instead as I ran and hugged my old best friend from college. She must have been quite shocked as she tensed up before saying, "Yukino can you order some tea for us? And Fujino pull yourself together, this is not the great bubuzuke I know? We'll have a nice cup of green tea while you tell us what's wrong with ya, alright?"

I hiccupped and snivelled as I nodded before following them to their room, the next floor up.

Finally sitting down with a cup of green herbal tea, I sighed and relaxed slightly as I let the calming fumes run through my body.

Taking a sip, all of my stress seemed to quiet down for only a brief moment as I smiled warmly at Yukino and Haruka, on the opposite sofa as I said, "I'm sorry for back then it's just…Ara, ara? What am I going on about? How was the meeting for you yesterday, then?"

Haruka stood up as she quickly put her cup down, while she pointed a finger at me seriously before saying, "Look here Shizuru, I've known you since college so don't lie to me and don't change the topic, because I know that something's wrong. Now, you and Kuga had a fight?"

I tensed up before glancing at Yukino as she smiled warmly and slightly sympathetically. She tugged at Haruka's cleavage showing shirt before she nodded enthusiastically saying, "You know all couples argue Shizuru San."

Haruka slumped back into her chair, as she said, "What did Kuga do then?"

I shook my head as tears seemed to run down my face as I replied, "No, it's more of what I've done…she…she doesn't seem to trust me and I can't blame her though, as I'm hiding something from her."

They both looked at each other and Yukino said cautionary, "Well if I was in your position I think…I would tell her my secret, as it would only leave the bad atmosphere of a distrustful relationship. Wouldn't you agree Haruka?"

She crossed her arms as she frowned, but nodded mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. After I asked, "Gomen Haruka San, but I didn't quite catch that."

She repeated more boldly, "Yea me and Yukino tell each other about everything…otherwise it's not love but just emptiness."

I smiled sweetly as Haruka blushed and Yukino gently held her hand. I nodded and continued our little conversation as I began to talk about the phone call, but leaving out that thing about her father and our argument. I brushed quickly about my break down I had back in college which they both knew all too well about, although I never told them the real reason that caused it. I had said it was related to stress which was only slightly true and I plan never to tell them the truth either.

So they both gave there own personal opinions on the matter as I sat patiently for some great idea to fix this problem between me and Natsuki. My eyes turned a shade darker as I imagined what Takeda and her were doing at this precise moment.

I stood and said, "Come on, let's find them before something happens."

They both looked at each other in confusion before nodding and standing with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Our table were covered in empty shot glasses as we were both laughing really hard. We were both obviously pissed and it was only 11' o clock, which was the funny thing about it. After my laughter died down I heard him slur, "Okkkk… whhhat… raise the stakkkes?"

I tried to concentrate as I said, "Like… w-what?"

He grinned cheekily as he replied, "Iffff… I win… this next… round I get a kiss on the lips?"

I sat back and attempted a punch but missed and toppled over before saying, "Buut..wa… I know…. You… gooot… to strip naked… and wait in Reito's room… beeefore you snog him…."

He groaned before he said, "Fine… but… I..mm gonna… win."

We both had a fishbowl of god knows what, as my stomach was cringing at the thought of drinking whatever this muddy brown liquid was. Both picking it up, we began drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Getting halfway I took a breather of the galloon like liquid as I felt my stomach began to twist uncomfortably. I covered my mouth as I said "I think I'm gonna be sick."

He continued to down his, as I glanced at mine and groaned before running to the bathroom. Bashing open, the door and gawking over the toilet seat I sank to my knees as the sick came up and into the toilet. Wiping my mouth and groaning I flushed the chain and stumbled over to the sink where I splashed my face with the icy cold water. I gazed up at my reflection of puffy red eyes and unfamiliar face.

I quickly turned my head as the door opened but I toppled over onto the floor laughing as I saw Takeda also stumbling over me as he attempted to lift me. He grabbed me by my arms as I said, "What… arrre… doing in… the women's… toilets?"

He smiled cockily before laughing stupidly, "Natsuki… this is… the men's..."

I looked around as he lifted me onto the counter top and I focused onto the urinals against the far wall, as I pinched his cheeks saying, "Hahaha… you're... right."

I then realised I was on the counter top as he stood between my spread legs, he reached up as he said, "I won… you know… you technically forfeited… as you… left the table… so… I win."

I stared down at him drunkenly before replying "I guess then you… geett… a kiss 'en?"

He leant up before his lips connected with mine; it felt wrong for some reason as his stubble rubbed against by chin. His hands were rubbing my thighs, as my hands were in his hair.

He moved in closer as he began to kiss my neck, but as I opened my eyes and saw the opposite mirror of our reflections I saw red like gems within the ceramics, decorating the walls, and I pushed him away as I only thought of Shizuru. He looked at me questioningly before saying, "Did... I do… something… wrong?"

I shook my head as I said, more soberly as the effects of the alcohol was wearing off due to, well, me being sick. "No it's…what I've done."

He stepped back as I pushed him away and hobbled off the counter, leaving him confused as I left the toilets. I got a wad of cash out of my wallet and put it on the counter before leaving the pub. I winced as the sun beamed happily within my face as I thought to myself. _'What now?'_

Calling a taxi I sat in it and somehow managed to make it to go down town before we speed off.

I glanced out of the window sadly as cars and civilians passed me while we went down the famous road of Grande Arche de la Defense around the Arc de Triomphe to park at a nearby street. I paid the driver and made my way past the hundreds of people that walked past me doing everyday choirs and such.

I frowned at the many people who pointed at postcards from other countries as they begged for change. I threw in some odd Euros and continued my stroll, but stopped suddenly as I found an odd ice cream stand. Ordering a double scoop of chocolate mint by pointing at its picture and nodding as the owner kept talking in French, I licked it happily as I found myself by the river Seine.

The wind fiercely blew my hair as I gazed at the depths of it, daydreaming. I thought to myself would it be selfish as I stared into the lurking water if I jumped in? Would it solve all my problems? Would I be missed?

Shaking off that horrid, silly idea as I thought_, 'No it would not, as your loved ones are left with the sorrow and pain as they're left with your debt or worries. It's cruel and I won't let Shizuru or Nao deal with them or any of my friends and family.'_

Finishing my ice cream I glanced up as a large boat filled with foreign children maybe from America or Britain waved happily at me and the other people who sat lazily on the green banks and walls of the hot midday sunshine.

Smiling and waving back I turned on my heel and with only thoughts of Shizuru within my brain, I marched off with more courage as I was ready to apologise for my stubbornness. Thinking about it, what I've done with Takeda earlier shows that she deserves better than me, especially with my temper. I'll tell her what Nao told me and what happened with Takeda, although I know that will kill her but we have to try. Or maybe I won't. No, I won't. I'll protect her from it and deal with Takeda myself. It's for the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note well I came to think of it I haven't actually read a story for a while with Takeda kissing Natsuki so I decided to add it in, I'm hoping for flames to be honest don't get many. Also I wanted to reflect Shizuru's and Natsuki's relationship through my eyes and I can tell you they're not always lovey, dovey I wanted some serious problems where this chapter briefly goes into it.

**I will update soon with the 2nd part of this chapter as it was too great in length with over 4000 words. So you will have to wait a week at least. Thank you and feel free to review me, it's free you know? Jx**


	10. Furansu day 2 part 2

What to say, I'm utterly bored I'm designing a photo shoot with some of my friends, I tell you all when its done, as you can finally see what I look like:p Hhahahahah e.g. if I got a hunch back or bonk eye no offence to the readers who may have uh…the above mentioned. Anyway I do not own Mai Hime…blah…blah

Ara? I nearly forgot, thank you for the reviews my dear readers as I happily present you chapter 10x

Well one last bit warning smut thought I had to mention it.

Chapter 10/Furansu Day 2 part 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I had finally returned to the Ritz, I entered the lobby and headed over to reception. Seeing that it was just after five I had so much to arrange and sort out; firstly Nao, then Takeda, and finally Shizuru.

I was making my way towards the stairs when my name was called from behind as, "Mademoiselle Kuga?"

I turned around and smiled as politely as I could muster at the stricken sapphire blue eyes of the receptionist as I replied, "Yes?"

She smiled pleasantly in return and handed me a brown package with no address. Frowning at it I demanded, "Do you know who sent this?"

She shook her head saying, "I'm afraid not. A message delivery boy said someone paid him to give to you."

I nodded and said, "Thank you." Before taking my leave to my rented room.

I was feeling slightly nervous and the sensation that I was being watched crept upon me like a cat about to feast upon a cornered mouse as I made my way across the lobby.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on their ends, as I glanced around the lobby. No one seemed suspicious in the least; tourists checked in at the counter, business men with briefcases walked past muttering on mobile phones and middle age men and woman sat on chairs reading newspapers or admiring the environment of handsome flowers. Grunting, I climbed the stairs instead of the elevator as someone just went in without holding the door, but I didn't get a glimpse of their appearance._ 'Who the fuck cares anyway? I've got more things to worry about.'_

Holding the package close to my chest I finally arrived at my room, looking both ways of the deserted hallway as I quickly let myself in and locked the door behind me. Swiftly I pulled off my jacket and ripped open the brown envelope. Inside were numerous police records, witnesses, blue prints and many photographs as I began to fish through them. It was just as Nao described to me how serious this actually was and all I could say was, "Shit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After reading through all the context and reports I sat on the sofa with my face within my hands, my eyebrows arched in confusion. I slammed my fist onto the coffee table in front of me, making it rattle from the impact. But as I tore my eyes away from it and glanced down to the green coloured carpet floor, I saw a small card lying face down. Curiously I bent down and flipped it over between my fingers, thinking that it must have fell out of the envelope. All that was written on it was a phone number and a name. Sagisawa Yohko.

Hearing the door knock I quickly grabbed all of the scattered papers and files before forcefully shoving them back into the envelope and stuffing it beneath a pillow. I took one last scan around the room to make sure nothing was showing as I answered the door casually. Glancing down at the red carpet floor there was only a note. Picking it up and looking in both directions of the deserted hallway I shrugged, before I read, _'Meet me on the terrace.'_

Sighing and rubbing my neck I said aloud, "Why have I got the feeling this is going to be a long night?"

Checking the clock on the wall I had very little time to get ready as it was for this shitty party thing, so I chucked the letter into the bin and glared at the envelope hoping it would just go away. It didn't, so I too hid that within the room before taking a shower hoping all of my worries would just run down the drain, along with my guilt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Drying my hair and slipping into my dress Shizuru's mother Danielle fitted for me yesterday, I zipped up the back whilst looking into the mirror at my puffy red eyes and blackened bags beneath them as I began to put on a small bit of makeup to cover it with.

As I began to apply a tinge of blusher my thoughts kept drifting to the package and the detective's card, and phone number, as I was all too certain I would need his services in the future. He had already found a huge amount of information about my father and decided grandfather's dealings back many years previously, even before I was born, and if word gets out based on this required information he could go to jail, maybe even along with me for hiding this information. _'Shit. That's a thought, I could go to jail.' _

But as of now I'm applying mascara on. I find it hard to believe that the hero I always admired, my grandfather, could just associate himself with such people in the first place. Good thing he's dead otherwise I would kill him for this along with my father, which now is my top priority, which means even before Shizuru.

Glancing at the clock in the reflection I sighed, as it was clearly already time for the party later this evening. So I set off to my next destination, the dreadful small talking business social gathering, and the mysterious person on the terrace which deep down I hoped was Shizuru.

Walking through the main reception and following the other people attending, I found myself quickly mingling as my father came over with a glass of champagne for me, saying.

"Natsuki there you are, busy day then?"

Forcing a smile and accepted it as I said, "Yea, you could say that. You've seen Shizuru around?"

He placed an arm around my waist before whispering into my ear, "Natsuki there's a couple of men over there that seemed quite interested in you."

I growled out in frustration as I said, "Thanks father but I think I've had enough of men to be honest."

Chuckling he smiled and said, "Ok, ok I'm just saying. Saturo here's so Shizuru san should be somewhere."

Looking around the many tuxedos and dresses, I caught a glimpse of Takeda talking to Reito about something while holding his head. Smirking, I felt quite pleased as he looked slightly green before running off in the direction to the toilet.

I turned back to my father, who was only smiling and taking sips now and then. Building up the courage I turned to him saying, "Dad?"

He glanced at me with a confused, wrinkled expression due to his old age and he smiled saying, "Yes Natsuki?"

I shook my head and sighed at my cowardliness as I lamely replied, "This party's great, isn't it?"

He chuckled at my slightly sarcastic tone as he replied, "Well Satoru is giving them something to talk about over there with Reito; apparently he got the job top adviser yesterday."

Grunting I asked with a frown on my face, "How's mother?"

He smiled saying, "You know Natsuki, you should just phone her. She worries about you living on your own and working in that garage. I know she can be a pain sometimes, but she loves you just as much as I do."

I snorted into my glass as I replied, "Ha yea…I'll think about it, after you tell her it's my life and not hers so I can live it the way I please."

He put his big paw like hand upon my shoulder as he said, "You know she just worries…because after your grandfather died, we had all the family and other outsiders trying to buy the company, but I wouldn't have it. As you know as the oldest I had to take over… which will be the same with you some day after I pass or…for example, I retire."

I patted his hand saying while slightly sad, "I know but I hate being a lonely child sometimes; you get all the responsibility:"

He took his hand off of my shoulder and shook his shoulders as he said, "Well I got to dash, but I think Shizuru's on the terrace. The boys are over there debating so I want a say in whatever it is, maybe women?"

I laughed and said, "Yea I bet."

Making my way through the crowd with my champagne glass, I took a swig and placed it on a passing waiter's tray as I caught sight of chestnut hair and a breath taking Shizuru on the terrace outside. Taking a deep breath as my heart continued to deafen my eardrums, I silently walked up to her and closed the glass door from the busy atmosphere.

Sighing peacefully at her back, she was staring up at the moon just above the Eiffel Tower and I couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she looked in her lavender silk dress, under the glistening stars.

I swallowed as I said, "You look beautiful Shizuru,"

Hearing no reply I stepped forward so I was side by side as I placed a warm arm around her waist as I pulled her into me. My voice came out in a whisper from the cold night or the fact I was scared, so very scared. "Did you send that letter, saying to meet me here?"

She sighed and pushed me away as she said, "Yes Natsuki…but look…about the thing with me I…"

I put my index on her lips as I said, "No let me go first, I'm sorry… firstly for being stubborn as I said, I'll wait until you're ready to tell me… and…and… I won't demand an explanation on the event."

She pulled my hand away as she said through tears, "No, I want to tell you Natsuki... now."

I shook my head before I hugged her saying, "No because that's not the point. We've had enough drama going on today and me going off with Takeda is something I really regret…I'm really sorry Shiz."

She questioningly looked at me as she said, "What happened between you and Takeda?"

I cringed as I tore my eyes away from hers as I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her we made out in the men's toilets because of a wager, but I didn't want to just say nothing.

I leant over the bar and turned my attention to Shizuru's questioning tearful red orbs that searched for an answer as she said, "Something happened, didn't it?"

But before I could answer I saw Takeda squeezing through the crowd towards us. Without thinking it through, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me as we hid behind the curtain on the other side of the door. Shizuru tensed up as she said "Natsuki what…no, who are we hiding from?"

I squeezed her protectively close to me as I could feel her excited heart beating against my bosom as I said, "Takeda."

She tensed up before she tried to pull away, but I held her tighter when she wiggled and struggled from my grip. So angrily, I grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head as I said in a harsh tone, "Just stay still."

She struggled more as all my fears quickly crashed down upon me like a tidal wave of her leaving me and I would never see her again.

So I spun her and crashed my lips with hers. The kiss wasn't as loving or sweet as it was in the past; it was hard, painful and desperate, as our lips began to swell from the pressure of me sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip. It was as if I decided to let go, she would leave me forever.

She first tried to pull back but had I released her arms in the process and placed my hands behind her head, drawing her closer to me as I fought to extend my tongue within her mouth, which I finally won.

But with as much passion she finally kissed me back, pushing me against her, hard. I let out a cry as I collided with the wall behind me. Cringing I opened my eyes slightly, as I felt her biting and sucking my bottom lip, which quickly followed with salty tears flowing down her face.

Feeling her right hand groping my left breast, she readjusted herself so her hands slid mercilessly up and down my thighs.

Moaning quietly as her delicate fingers continued to settle on my hips under my dress, she decided to try and place a finger under my frilly black laced panties as she whispered into my ear after nibbling on the lobe, "Hmmm…so wet."

Blushing embarrassingly, my eyes fluttered open to then quickly close as she started to kiss my neck. In response I arched backwards at her teasing finger that slid past all the wet darkened curls. Beginning to get used to it as much as I could, my body defined my retreating thoughts as it begged for more. Without warning, Shizuru plunged two of her fingers painfully and forcefully within my wet sensitive lips, as I moaned and winced as I could feel her sharp nails clawing my inside walls.

With my eyes closed whimpering as she continued angrily to move her fingers into a rhythm, she growled into my ear, "You're going to forget all about fucking Takeda and just think about me."

Moaning I opened my eyes to see only Shizuru, but her eyes held so many emotions that she looked like some deranged starving rabid beast. Her eyes were blazing red and she was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Struggling to hold on any longer I clawed at her back before grabbing her hand whilst panting, as she questioned me by desperately trying again.

Shoving her slightly back, I kissed her on the lips before in tears I said, "How's this going to solve our issues? To all of our problems?"

She stared at me with hurt eyes as she said more gently, "Natsuki…it won't make all of our problems go away but… if it's only for a moment I want to escape this horrid world of our problems, and just share my freedom with you...so…just shut up and enjoy it."

Smiling slightly I nodded but whispered, "Ok Shizuru…I'll do anything for you but…not here. Let's go back to my room where were not so exposed to all of France."

Opening the door to the very crowded room, I pulled Shizuru's hand as we dashed through the crowd on a mission of escaping back to my room without being discovered. Several men tried to stop Shizuru but she just called out, "Ara, gomen I need to discuss something with Kuga San here," as we ran past.

Smirking as we became closer to the exit doors to the lobby, I could see Takeda making his way towards us. Thankfully, Shizuru didn't notice as she was still looking behind her and Takeda was still looking at the floor as he dabbed a cloth on his mouth. With no other option I caught sight of an open door and pushed Shizuru in it before me as I quickly followed closely behind, shutting the door behind me in the process.

So this is where we were left off in France; in a closet with Shizuru behind me.

Shaking, my heart pounded rhythmically within my ribcage as I listened intensely against the closet door.

_**Bu bump, Bu bump, Bu bump.**_

Hot heavy breaths behind me panted onto my back. This was inevitable of course as it being low cut.

'_My fault I'll admit it, but the colour was what attracted me to it, Kingfisher blue.' _

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I heard dimming footsteps, but that wasn't the current problem. The current problem was Shizuru's leg, which was wrapped around mine and her orchid colour hair kept tickling mockingly against my cheek, as her steamy hot breaths breathed within my ear as she said, "Ara? I don't know how longer I can resist not touching you, and now to make me suffer even more you corner me in a closet…I didn't think you was the type my naughty Natsuki?"

Shuddering as she nibbled my ear, my backside was practically sitting on her thigh as she began to rub slightly against me making me move in closer towards her. I turned around in the dark and hissed at her, before pulling back saying, "Stop touching me for two seconds ok, I need to think… there's a receptionist that may ask where were going."

Hearing a humph she whispered, "Ikezu …this better be worth it."

I chuckled at her eagerness as I said at the demanding child-like Shizuru, "Baka…so impatient."

Hesitantly I opened the door and peered out. Seeing no one, I dashed out with Shizuru as we ran through the deserted lobby and we were extremely lucky, as the brunette receptionist didn't even look up as she was busy laughing on the phone. Reaching my room I opened it and went to switch on a light but one of Shizuru's hands made me stop, as she shook her head and said, "The moonlight's perfect enough."

Shutting the door and locking it, learning from past mistakes; always lock the door when Shizuru is present in the same room. I made my way towards Shizuru who was standing just behind the sofa.

Firstly I found myself letting my fingertips brush through her perfect hazelnut locks as I caressed her cheek that leant into my palm for warmth. As her hand was placed just below my spine and instead of the desperate needy sex I just experienced, we began more of a loving natural one.

All of our problems seemed to disperse as the purples and blues flooded the living room and our skin seemed ghostly white or almost angelic like, but it could never change our eye colour, as hers glowed with arousal and love whilst mine... probably a mirror image.

I traced my hand on her shoulder as I leant forward, unzipping the material that covered her from top to bottom.

The perfect fitted lilac dress revealed her creamy smooth skin as it fell almost in slow motion onto the floor, long forgotten.

Gasping, I let her frilly underwear burn forever into my memory as I stared at her flustered reddened cheeks and adverted gaze.

I bit my lip as her ruby red eyes turned to me boring into the very depths of my soul, as she stood only in her pattered frilly knickers and pink lacy bra with lilac high-heeled shoes.

Licking my lips I stepped in closer, while kicking off my shoes somewhere into the dark. She wasn't as careful as me, or any slower as I was, she just turned me around hurriedly, yanking the zip down on the back of my blue dress frustratingly.

It too fell to the floor so we both stood in our underwear but she was now taller again than me because, well, she still had her heels still on. But as she pressed her breasts into my back I could feel the warmth they gave off as she snaked her arms around my waist whispering into my ear, "I want you so badly Nat…suk…i."

I shivered as the syllables ran off her tongue slowly, then she then continued to nibble on my earlobe of my right ear while brushing my dark stands behind my neck.

I could feel her hot breaths on my neck then shoulder as she began with butterfly kisses then love bites as I moaned at the wet pressure upon my very sensitive, delicate skin. I knew she was enjoying teasing me relentlessly, as I could hear her seductively husky, deep throaty laughs as she continued to kiss my shoulders and suck onto my neck, most likely experimenting for a greater response than my moans.

With my right hand I grabbed onto her left arm as with my left I squeezed onto her backside cheek and began rubbing it, letting the tight muscles be felt freely within my hand. I heard her moan in response which I liked the sound of, and at the end of the night I wanted know how many different noises I could make out of her.

She then began kissing my neck and using her one hand, she clasped it over my hand that was feeling her backside as in a rhythm, she moved it up and down as she moaned which made me feel very wet and extremely turned on at her seductive voice, panting.

Blushing I turned around, kissing her passionately on her parted pink lips that seemed to taste slightly of cherries and when she let my tongue explore her mouth she wasn't at all persistent with my needs, as she followed my movements with hers.

Wrapping my hands around her neck I yelped as her hands that were at the bottom of my back changed quickly as she brought them to my thighs and lifted me off of the ground. I pulled away from her lips and she groaned obviously from the lack of contact.

When I gave her a disapproving look she just smiled innocently as she re-adjusted herself so her head was just level between my breasts, and my legs for safety were now wrapped around her hips so I couldn't fall flat onto the floor.

It didn't take her long to start caressing my arse with her hands and licking the exposed valley between my breasts that was coming out of my bra. Whimpering, I didn't even notice that we were moving until I fell backwards onto a very soft bed.

I bounced slightly as my legs dangled over the edge and with a surprised look Shizuru stood at the foot grinning before she leant in, one arm just beside my head as the other onto my stomach with her legs following in motion. The right one was placed between my legs and the other the other side of my left leg, making mine spread slightly. Panting as she began kissing every inch of my body she pushed me up the bed with some of my help; I wasn't going to deny her anything at all at this moment.

Her hair fell onto my face as she began kissing me once again, but this time she used one of her hands to group my right breast, which I shifted slightly for her to gain more access.

Beginning to sweat, I felt my whole body grow hot as the beating like heart between my legs throbbed for attention, which now I was dying to receive.

She suddenly stopped to unclip my bra from the back and slide it past my shoulders to my hands where she threw it behind her, not caring if it flung onto the lamp and it could have for all she knew, because I could see in her eyes that she only wanted me at the moment.

She stared for several moments at my breasts that jiggled and wobbled as I breathed heavier, trying to regain my breath.

She swooped down not wasting any time to take one pink hardened bud between her teeth and began to suckle on it. Moaning loudly, as I arched into her so her mouth covered more of my breast as I gripped onto the bed sheets below me as blissful waves of pleasure ran through my body, sending shockwaves to my brain.

Then she continued to tease and play with me longer as she began to rub the already wet nipple as she put all of her attention on the other.

Moaning and pleading, "Shiz…uru."

As I could feel her teeth nip and suckle on my breast, she stopped with as much heat upon her cheeks as me, as she said sweetly and innocently, "Does Natsuki want more?"

I glared at her saying or more demanding, "You know I do."

She arched an eyebrow saying just, "Ara?"

She began kissing my navel as she rubbed my thighs up to my hips, before she ever so slowly pulled my panties down as I arched my back, hoping she would yank them off quicker.

She smiled lovingly above me as she saddled my legs. I let out an unsatisfied growl as I flipped her over, which was totally worth it when she was distracted by…well, staring at my lower half.

Smiling at my victory I firstly yanked off her boots that now continued to stick into my leg. After that, I smiled and sweetly said, "It's only fair that I get to see you in your naked glory just as much as me, neh?"

She smiled and replied, "That's very considerate of you Natsuki… but if you're any slower I might just flip you and pin you down so you won't get a chance first."

I then unclipped her bra and in one sweep motion threw it to the side of the bed. I quickly began to do the same with her panties, but before I did I noticed the shade of light pink they were and where one part was slightly darker, obviously wet.

I grinned as I pulled them down exposing her glorious darkened curls, I said whilst with one finger I swung them, "These are already wet, my dear Shizuru."

She blushed rather embarrassingly which I totally adored, thinking I finally know how much she loves to tease and I decided that I did too. So I continued where I left off as I dropped her panties onto the floor and repositioned myself above her as I repaid the favour by suckling her breasts. But this time without warning for earlier, I thrusted a finger into her womanhood and I felt content and excited as I saw her thrash slightly under my touch as she moaned, "Nat…suki."

Feeling highly intoxicated by the sweet scent of her aroma I took my fingers out and I began to leave love bites upon her neck and every inch of her body, which I received an angry frustrated groan from Shizuru. I said, "Not yet."

Then for her impatience I let my index finger run upwards just outside her lips, which rewarded me with a gasp as she said, "Have I ever said Natsuki is such a tease?"

After watching her lick her lips as I licked my fingers to make them moist, I thrusted them inside of her, massaging her inner walls and nub. Watching her thrash and throw her hands into the pillow behind of her, I couldn't help but fix my eyes on her, fascinated by the sounds of her moans that she desperately tried to say words, but they were too incoherent for me to make out.

I continued my ministrations of the outer lips before deepening them whilst I kissed her neck. She began moaning my name over and over as I continued to thrust my fingers inside and out of her in a quick rhythm.

She bucked her hips too, so my fingers went within her deeper, to push her over the edge. I felt her nails dig into my back as she spread her legs further for me. Taking this as my cue I could feel her inner walls clamp down around my fingers as she panted and moaned constantly, "Nat… suki… Natsu... I lo...ve you."

She thrashed her head from side to side constantly as her eyes were firmly closed and her hands finally settled into the pillow behind her, as she was coming slowly from the peak of heaven. Feeling her inner walls relax more I slowly brought her down from the clouds and back to Earth, as she panted heavily. Feelings my fingers moist and wet, she fluttered her eyes open and smiled saying, "Ookini Natsuki…that was blissful."

I pulled out my fingers and she moaned again, which was when I decided that I could never get bored of her expressions; of how vulnerable she looked just now, so exposed and beautiful that she would only show to me alone and no one else, as this was truly her and not that fake mask she wears to hide her emotions.

I stole another passionate kiss from her, as she said, "I love you so much Natsuki."

I placed my head and cheek just above her breast so I could listen to her heartbeat, which thumped continuously just like someone after running a marathon. We were both smiling as she began to stroke my hair I nuzzled into her more, whispering, "I love you too."

Tiredly Shizuru spun me over panting as she said, "Now it's my turn my darling Natsuki, and I'm going to repay you for your teasing…ikezu."

Gulping, we continued well into the night. But Shizuru was right; with all the panting, clawing, biting and moaning, I did forget all of my problems with my father and grandfather, and Takeda I only thought of Shizuru as she made me feel totally vulnerable and defenceless, but safe also, as she held me and whispered soothing and seductive words into my ears throughout the night. She did repay the favour with her fingers and finally her tongue, which I think I enjoyed more.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Waking up in the middle of the night, I felt slightly exhausted from our love making. I sat up and kissed Natsuki on the cheek, as I moved some of her black strands from her face while smiling, before standing and grabbing Natsuki's bath robe. I retreated into the living room, but before I closed the door slightly ajar I smiled at her naked torso. Her perfectly shaped breasts slowly followed her breathing patterns as they moved up and down peacefully with sweet blissful dreams. I frowned slightly, hoping they were of me as I exited the bedroom.

Grabbing my phone from my pocket I switched it on, as I had turned it off because I didn't want to be disturbed all day, and there was only one message. It was Haruka demanding where we went to and her asking did we make up which I replied with a simple,_ 'Yes' _before watching it send. I tapped the phone with my fingernail as I began to contemplate on something before sighing.

Chucking it onto the sofa and taking a small bottle of whisky from the mini fridge. I tipped it into a small glass and downed it in one, coughing slightly at the burning sensation that ran down my throat.

Now I felt completely satisfied knowing that me and Natsuki were on better terms with each other. But I know she wants to find out what I'm hiding from her. Wincing I downed another shot of the horrid brown liquid, but I jumped as Natsuki, with only in a thin bed sheet wrapped around her naked form, said mockingly in my so called accent, "Ara? Isn't a bit too early to drink whisky?"

I smiled sweetly as I said, "Late you mean?"

She smiled as she seductively walked towards me. I continued to watch her hips move seductively, as she ran her index finger back and forth her lips before licking them to make them moist. My mouth was hanging slightly open as I remembered how to breathe, and I tightened the glass within my sweaty palm as her form leant into me. Somehow it seemed that the tables were turned for only a moment as all her confidence grew more boldly, as she then groped my ass cheeks with an innocent look on her face. Breathing heavily as she continued to massage my backside my cheeks felt hot, which I knew I was blushing and a loss for words as my throat felt dry. I watched her with interest at her change of behaviour, which I found myself feeling slightly jealous due to her dominating. But she blushed and adverted her eyes as she said quietly, "Fancy another round?"

I blushed faintly and adverted my eyes too as I searched for my long forgotten phone.

But before I could look at it, Natsuki opened my bathrobe and began running her fingers onto my stomach to then glide it to my neck with a seductive smile on her lips as she said, "So have you considered my suggestion or do we have to negotiate?"

Shaking my head and smiling uncertainly at this new behaviour I found myself stuttering slightly, as I replied after coughing, "N-n-noo…I think I'm…up-p-p for another round, my dear Natsuki."

Both giggling we ran back into Natsuki's bedroom for another hour of hot sweaty sex. I forgot my issues with Natsuki and Takeda, for now that was, and our everyday problems, as I was once again in heaven and Natsuki was doing the driving.

XXxXxXxXxXx

***Blush*that was new for me hope you guys enjoyed it, so they made up after some love making hahahahah. I wanted them to be happy for a few chapters for a while because they deserve it, but this is still in the past, don't forget.**

**But I'm warning you now it's going to get more involved with Shizuru's dark secret, and Natsuki's problems with her Grandfather and father, and we can't forget Takeda wanting to go out with her, which we caught a glimpse of his feelings in the previous chapter, which I hated writing btw, yuck. **

**And thank you Revalis Pyross for proof reading thisx**

**So I'll leave you with saying feel free to review me I enjoyed my last ones it got me motivated to continue the story. I especially really love long rants, so feel free to your heart's content to ramble:p Jxx**


	11. I want you

What to say? Thank you to my dearest beta Revalis Pyross and my dear readers and reviews.

I was fairly disappointed with the previous chapter reviews, but no biggie. Its Better than getting none at all, least my story must have some good points to it, and only 28 reviews to go until 100 so keep it up peeps;p

Oh and I've drawn two new pictures, one for the Devils Throne, and I'm sure you know Fuuka's academy for the Naturally gifted? Check it out, as well if you already haven't. There both located on my homepage on Deviant Art.

Finally I do not own Mai Hime *sadly* and enjoy.

Rating M(you have been warned)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cold Feet

Chapter 11- I want you

When I was very little my grandfather like many others, frequently read me bedtime stories. They consisted of handsome, charming young princes fighting ferocious dragons with their sharp heroic swords, and shields to gain control of their fair maiden's heart, which was usually a princess. It's humorous as even now an adult experiences adventures in everyday life, like in fairy tails.

All wanting to escape reality and stress issues with their families; it could simply be related to income difficulties, maybe even merely growing old, or even something as difficult yet cliché as finding their one true love.

You can laugh all you like, but it is a problem. No one can be happy alone, as our handsome prince charming said. Which is Takeda if you were trying to guess?

But the problem is he's not the prince charming we want, or to reword it more precisely he's not my prince charming, or my princess. See the problem?

In my fairytale I'm the prince with the heroic sword and shield, which represents the love and protection provided by my princess. The dragon is the oncoming problems that we will fight together to achieve our happy ending, and my princess, if you haven't already guessed, is Shizuru, My best friend, my partner, my lover, and finally my one and only soul mate.

She's the sunshine that forever warms my heart. The feather angel wings to make me feel as if I can fly, and that urge that I can accomplish any task. No matter how difficult it is.

So all I want to say Zuru is... I love you so much. Please forgive me, for I'll always be your prince charming… as hopefully you will forever be my princess.

Yours forever

Natsuki xxx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up groggily from my lack of sleep I attempted to reach out and cuddle my most precious person. But as I blindly fumbled and padded around for her figure, I realised that she wasn't there. Raising my head from where it was buried face down into the pillow. I jumped up without caring if my naked torso was exposed, as my eyes darted back and forth the bedroom for a sign of Shizuru's presence.

Sighing as all of her clothes were still scattered around the floor, I fell backwards onto the creased and most likely stained bed sheets, to just stare at the sound of the shower. I think.

Blushing at my previous thought of the sheets and Shizuru in the shower, or even us last night, I grabbed a pillow and held my face into it, biting the softness to redeem my perverted thoughts of Shizuru, as flashbacks continued to flood my memory briefly.

Bead lets of my sweat ran down my brows as Shizuru's hands stroked my thighs, my moans and whimpers began to grow loader as her tormenting tongue licked and gorged my wet and sensitive lips.

Blinking in surprise as I moaned, "Shiz…uru." I felt my right hand creep down south.

Blushing extremely hard, my attention caught Shizuru at the bedroom door only in a towel with one eyebrow arched in my direction.

I didn't know if she saw were my hand was previously, but she didn't comment me on it at all. So letting out a sigh of relief and feeling my reddened cheeks fade, I coughed and said, "Good morning, love."

With a towel wrapped around herself she bent down to me, and as quick as it came, her lips briefly met mine as she replied, "Morning my Natsuki."

Letting the bed sheet fall to my waist and with my right elbow I leant my weight upon it. I gazed at her amused smirk as she dropped the towel and fumbled within my draw. Frowning and saying towards her, "Shizuru I hope you're not thinking of wearing a pair of my…MY PANTIES."

Shooting me an innocent look before she smiled devilishly, she stepped into a set of pink cotton artist laced see through, expensive panties. My mouth hung slightly open as her delicate soft hands reached past her thighs, and pulled the material up to finally covered her glorious backside. She spun around topless saying, "Tada! What you think?"

I yelled at her as she was smirking amusingly. "NO WAY…TAKE THEM OFF RIGHT NOW!"

She placed a finger to her lips and stood as if thinking about my suggestion. She then shrugged and said with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Well they are sooo cute… but if I know you, there will, be a matching bra..."

I stared at her like a fish, as she fished through the rest of the draws. Practically a few seconds later, she spun around with a bra that was of the same design as the panties.

"Ara I was right! Fufu I see Natsuki is just above average then?"

My eyebrows arched and I screamed, "BAKA!"

I scrambled off the bed to chase her, as she ran and almost skipped into the living room, giggling and saying, "Come and get me Natsuki."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sitting in the back of Shizuru's car, I had my hair up in a messy ponytail and I was wearing tinted shades to cover my sleepy bloodshot eyes. With matching torn denim blue jeans, and a strapless white boob tube shirt.

Frowning out of the window as we speed down unfamiliar roads, I sipped my horrid Starbucks cup of coffee. As I tried to ignore the treacherous devious Shizuru beside me in casual clothes, for once as she was clearly upset with me. She was wearing a casual set of blue shorts, with black leggings beneath them, and a violet strap t-shirt.

She constantly kept staring at me. Which didn't go unnoticed on my behalf, I could flipping well tell you.

I snapped my head in her direction and said, "What?"

Grinning she crossed her legs and replied, "Nothing."

I almost smiled but put on a frown keeping my composure, because I don't want her to see as that would mean she would win.

My ego and stubbornness is too strong for that. "You know I didn't really mean what I said about your breasts earlier."

She arched an eyebrow before pouting and saying, "Ara… yes you did Natsuki, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

I glanced at Yamgami San who was driving and he quickly adverted his eyes from us as he said, "I'll give you two some privacy, shall I?"

But before I could protest the window began to slide up. Leaving us to ourselves, I sighed and turned my full attention to Shizuru who refused to look at me.

Feeling guilty, I scooted closer to her. But she scooted further away. I swore I could see her smirking slightly as I attempted again while saying, "Shizuru…look…I'm sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me?"

She looked at me and replied in a deep commanding husky voice. "Only… if you beg me."

My eyes widened as with shaky hands I bent down upon my knees, well, as much space as I could in the car. As I said quietly, "What should I say?"

Her eyes glimmered in command as she stroked my cheek saying, "Repeat after me."

"Mistress Shizuru."

"Mistress Shizuru."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"And I'll be happy to oblige to any command you give me today."

Wincing I placed my hands within hers and squeezed them saying, "And I'll be happy to oblige to any command you give me today."

Watching her smirk more, leading nearly into a smile she continued.

"I want you..."

"I want you..."

"Mistress Shizuru to…"

"Mistress Shizuru to…"

"Fuck me later wherever I wish… hard."

"Fuck me…" Gulping I stared into those demanding eyes which screamed at me to take her right now. Which frankly really scared the shit into me, as I slowly said,

"Fuck me later wherever I wish… hard."

"As a punishment, for saying..."

"As a punishment, for saying..."

"As I quote… That my boobs are too huge for me to wear your bra, because it would stretch it and make a new better improved, nipple tassel fad."

Cringing and trying not to laugh into her face. Because I was in enough trouble already for one day that was, and I didn't want to be in the dog house. Even though right now I felt like her bitch anyway.

But I had a good reason to say that because if she continued to wear my precious bra, the blasted thing along with her humongous breasts would have stretched it, and I can't afford to buy a replacement for a limited edition.

"I'm sorry."

"Mistress Shizuru."

"Mistress Shizuru."

"Say it."

"For commenting on your breast size in an improper manner. By relating to them, that they would stretch my bra into nipple tassels."

Using my puppy eyes I attempted my best 'will you forgive me look?' which earned me a frown then a smile, as she squealed while pulling me onto her lap and into a hug.

"Fine you're forgiven, my puppy Chan."

I rolled my eyes at what appeared to be my new nickname, and sighed into her mint aroma tawny hair as I said, "You know I still love your breasts even though what I said…honestly, I think I'm jealous…. Because… I've always wanted big ones and I'm stuck with small pointy ones instead."

She pulled away before grinning mischievously and rammed her nose between my breasts. Her voice was muffled as she spoke, but I interpreted it as, "I love them just the way they are."

Smiling I whispered, "Thank you Zuru."

We both jumped as a buzzer was pressed and a voice said, "We're here Fujino San. Please enjoy yourself."

I regrettably scooted towards the door and opened it saying whilst bowing, "Oh Mistress Shizuru what do you have in store for you servant today?"

She took my out stretched hand and started running towards the underground underpass to the Arc de Triomphe.

After buying two tickets and squeezing past through the crowd. We finally arrived to our destination. The sun shone brightly into my eyes as we emerged from the dark tunnel, and we were greeted by the grand stone white marble like arch. Which left me utterly speechless; I didn't really get enough time to admire the artwork as I briefly caught a glimpse of thousands of names engraved within the stone, before I was dragged off by an excited Shizuru. Who began to jog up the curled spiralled stairs?

Looking up, I felt my legs begin to ache as we let people squeeze past us making our way up the never-ending stairs. After we counted over two hundred steps, thankfully we reached the top, now both slightly out of breath.

The peak of one of the most famous look out points of all of France, we could experience the infamous artwork of one of the most incredible buildings in the World. The sections of white stone craftsmanship left me utterly speechless.

I ran to the fence and let the strong breeze play with my hair fiercely, as I admired the busy streets of one way roads of cars. The continuous divine colours of white marble and water fountains in the distance glimmered all around. I felt…satisfied, fulfilled maybe? Due to the beautiful artwork and layout of the city, just gazing through the streets it felt utterly romantic.

Shizuru stood beside me, and I watched her tuck a strand of her perfect honey like hair behind her ear due to the fierce wind. I smiled at her saying, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded before saying, "Yes, it's simply… romantic due to the layout of water fountains and heavenly-like buildings to represent clouds, Which is understandable for it being one of the most romantic cities of all time."

I giggled and she gave me a sheepishly interested look at my laughter. I pecked her on her left cheek saying, "No, the city's great and all, but I was admiring my girlfriend more."

To my surprise, which stunned me slightly, I swore she was blushing faintly as her cheeks were now a quaint shade of pink.

She took my hand within hers and squeezed it saying, "Thank you Natsuki. You're too much…being this sweet and cute."

I frowned and replied, "Baka!" Before buying a cheap click camera and asking a pair of European tourists to take some pictures of us as an official couple.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Me, and Natsuki finally arrived at the water bank of the river Seine, after we asked for directions. My fluent French didn't surprise Natsuki one bit as she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Typical," under her breath.

As it was a glorious summer day many of the inhabitants of France were sat lazily on the grassy banks and stone walls of the river. They were all reading books or eating lunch as they admired the quiet atmosphere of the swans that swam along with passing boats.

Grabbing Natsuki's hand we ran to the edge of the river where one of the many large boats that was moored to require about a placement with their next ride down the river.

Finally purchasing two tickets we found ourselves at the back of the boat watching the ripples as the engine soared down the river. Several of the civilians waved at us as we passed, so I politely waved back, causing both of us to giggle due to our child-like behaviours.

But turning my full attention on Natsuki, I linked my left arm with hers and leant my head upon her shoulder. Speaking quietly to her as the boat passed under a bridge, "Is everything ok Natsuki? You seem a little distracted."

I felt her shake her head as she sighed and said, "No…nothing at all. Just enjoying our time together, as a couple."

Smiling at that thought, I turned her around and caressed her cheek before sweetly kissing her on her slightly parted lips. Not caring if some of the tourists glanced our way before blushing and averting their eyes. Pulling back, Natsuki had a silly grin on her face as she was blushing with embarrassment saying, "Well so much for no public affection, eh?"

Hugging her from behind by wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my head on her shoulder I asked, "When do you think we can pronounce we're an official couple then? I know it's still early in our relationship but…I'm dying to get the point across that you belong to me."

I watched curiously as Natsuki chuckled, "Ara? I belong to you?"

My eyes widened in shock as I felt slightly scared, hoping to god that she didn't think this was just a fling or a phase maybe, rather than a loving relationship. But to my relief she smiled saying, "I'm only kidding Zuru…my heart belongs completely to you, but…to be honest I don't think I'm ready to start telling people. Especially my parents, and is not like I'm all hunky dory with my mother either."

Stroking her arm I asked, "I never hear you talk about your mother often."

She placed her hands over my arms to pull me in closer, as she replied before sighing. "I don't talk about her because… I hate the woman."

Squeezing her tighter I said cautiously, "Well…I didn't really know mine until we started exchanging letters, and then I began to visit her in my later teens. Why is it you despise her so much?"

I watched her close her eyes and I swooped in for a kiss, grinning at another gay couple that waved happily at us on the river bank, as they were cuddling with one another.

She tensed up as she spat out as if the words were poison, "When I was in my teenage years and I was more rebellious, she found it more difficult to cope with me. She decided to just ship me off to Garderobe academy for delinquents…it was one of the most horrid things she's ever done to me. I spent three years in there until I was eighteen, and as soon as I was free of that place, I got a job working with Nao.

Funnily enough, she had managed to cause such a big fuss she got sent in there with me. Which was bound to happen sooner or later, and after we left we managed to get jobs with Mai in the workshop. My mother called me up around a week later, saying that she has the right to phone me up and she tried to explain how bad I was with my behaviour, when I was in there."

I felt my heart clench as her tears glimmered with the sun. Wiping them away with my index finger, I pulled her around and kissed her lovingly before engulfing her into a hug. Making shushing comforting sounds as she cried against me.

Just holding her close to me, I gulped as I too felt slightly teary. I said, "Thank you for telling me Natsuki…as every new part of you I discover, I can feel myself falling deeper in love with you, if that's... even possible…thank you Natsuki."

I felt her nod as she stood, hugging me by wrapping her arms around my back as she rubbed her nose against mine sweetly saying, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you…this is still all new to me and I don't want to fuck it up, with me being an idiot."

Shaking my head I placed her hand over my left bosom above my heart saying, "Can you feel this? My whole heart belongs to you, and everything you tell me. Share with me even, makes me soar with complete adoration and love for you…so anytime you feel scared or lonely I'll be there for you."

I watched mesmerised as she blushed and stuttered, "Shizuru."

Giggling as I sighed at the boat ride coming to a close, we passed Notre Dame Cathedral and I said, "Come on, I've always wanted to visit the mysterious legendary bell tower of the famous hunch back."

Thanking the boat driver we scurried over the bridge and ran across the pedestrian crossing, to arrive at the front of the spectacular Cathedral. The whitish-grey stone work stood proudly as the entrance provided individual figures of priests within the stone.

Upon entering and seeing it was a quiet day with hardly any queuing, we arrived inside. Flashes from a camera were spotted all around the spacious church from tourists as they gawked at the numerous decorations and statues. But what kept me transfixed was that a funeral service that was taking place; a rich engrossed coffin stood surrounded by candles and flowers as moaners cried at the front of the pews.

Following Natsuki down the corridor we admired the gothic artwork of grim skeleton sculptures that occupied the corners, and heavy yet peaceful engraved tombs sat against the walls. We stopped suddenly as I bumped into Natsuki, who was stood stock-still, mumbling, "Ara, ara?" I followed my gaze to where Natsuki was looking and found myself staring at one of the most beautiful glass windows I had ever seen.

The sun gleamed through the glass, making it appear to be more majestic and magical as the hypnotic sapphire blues glimmered within the window pane.

Feeling a rush of warmth within my body at the peaceful sight, I took a hold of Natsuki's hand, and we continued our little adventure of exploring the other side until finally leaving.

We both decided to grab some food soon, but decided to enter the gardens behind the cathedral as many of the trees were blooming at their greatest peek. White alluring buds fluttered within our hair and onto the ground as the wind gently blew through them. Giggling and blushing slightly at the cute gesture Natsuki decided to show me, by plucking the odd few flowers from amongst my hair. We sat happily upon a bench watching several children play in the small park.

Smiling I couldn't help wonder what it would be like to have a loving family all together like that. But there's no use in trying to wish it when we have enough issues at the current moment, is there?

She followed my gaze and smiled. But she didn't say anything as she was most likely enjoying the comfortable silence, like me. She scooted closer to me and asked, "Shiz how is it that you told your mother and Danielle of our relationship but not your father?"

Letting my eyes flicker to hers and back to the children I hummed and said, "Well I think it's because she too is in a loving relationship with Danielle, and I knew she wouldn't be disappointed with me for choosing a woman as a lover rather than a man. Something my father could never understand. He hardly sees my mother anyway, only…on business occasions as it is. I think that's why he's pressured me over the years to take a man under my wing. But I've tried and I just… it felt disgusting, wrong even…but when I'm with you it feels right, as if I'm whole."

We both stared into one another's eyes as if held by a spell. Both pouring as much love into one another as we could muster with just a look, until we needed more, we connected with a passionate kiss, not caring about anyone else and only each other.

After a few moments we pulled back from each other, both flushed and slightly panting as I reminded myself that we needed to breathe.

She placed an arm around my shoulders as she said, "You know the only thing I don't get with your parents, is that why haven't they divorced? It's not like they love each other anymore."

I sighed and replied, "I too asked my mother once the very same question and she simply replied: because in my heart of hearts I still love your father on some level, and I don't want him to suffer with his company seeing it's the only thing he has left. Unlike me who has you and Danielle. I can't destroy him he's shattered already because he still loves me. I don't want him to lose his life as well with his pride and joy, by taking half of his money."

Glancing back to meet Natsuki's emerald orbs she looked like she was thinking about something, saying carefully. "You know I don't see why we don't just merge our companies together instead of this one, and only contract. Then nobody would be surprised if he divorced. Because everyone will be more curious on why the Fujino's and Kuga's would be merging…what do you think?"

I frowned as I thought of her suggestion. My thoughts briefly surfacing to my mother, she had always wanted to get married to Danielle, so I knew they would be both up to it, but the question is. Would my father? Ah Natsuki I think you're on to something here.

Nodding my head we decided to call it a day after some lunch in a local café, and a quick bit of shopping in a nearby lingerie store and several music stores, before returning to my mother's to suggest our proposition.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

We all sat within Shizuru's car with Yamgami San driving to our next destination to the Ritz hotel. Where we would inform my father and Shizuru's of our companies merging.

Shifting slightly nervously as Viola and Danielle sat across from us. I tried not to feel uncomfortable at the smiling Viola, which I swore was Shizuru's double or future self. As they both look disturbingly similar. The atmosphere felt tense as both Shizuru and Viola stared at one another, as if sending silent messages through telepathy. If that was even possible? Thankfully Danielle coughed and smiled sheepishly at me as she said, "So Natsuki how you enjoying France?"

I smiled politely as I replied, "It's very romantic, but I can't wait to visit the Eiffel Tower soon with Shizuru. Then my trip will be completely perfect."

Both her mother and Danielle broke out in a smile as they held one another's hand, which I mirrored with Shizuru. Who seemed to slightly tense within my hand, at the bold motion from me in front of her mother and lover.

Finally arriving at the hotel where we was warned earlier today that we wasn't needed for the meeting and only the founders needed to be present. We politely escorted Viola and Danielle to the meeting room, which we found mostly empty except my father, Satoru, Reito and Takeda. They all looked confused as we entered, and my father broke out in a huge grin before pacing quickly into a hug with Viola saying, "I can't believe I've got to see you again, it's been a while Viola. How you've been keeping?"

She smiled pleasantly and thanked him. There was, a few minutes of quick chit chat until Satoru stood and made his way to us. "Viola may, I ask what brings you here unannounced?"

She beamed happily before grinning and saying, "A divorce to get straight to the point."

I watched Danielle break out in a matching pride stricken smile, before she held one of Violas hands as she said, "If you don't mind I think we can sort this out just between us as Natsuki and Shizuru have come to a promising idea that will benefit us all so. Girls…gentlemen if you don't mind waiting outside we will discuss with you and Kuga San here our proposition."

I watched Reito smile as he walked past me and Shizuru out the door who, was closely followed by Takeda who blushed as he gazed at me. I nodded my head and followed with Shizuru closely behind.

I looked behind to see the door close by Shizuru, as they were all seated inside.

Reito asked politely, "Shizuru would it be ok if I had a little word with you?"

She glanced at me to see what I would say. So I shook my hands saying, "You don't need my permission. I'm ok, I'll catch you later."

Making my way to the elevator and pressing the button, I tapped my foot impatiently as it finally dinged allowing entrance. Nobody was inside, so I leant against the side pressing the third floor to my room. But to my surprise Takeda shouted, "Wait!" before sticking his arm in to stop the doors closing. Sighing I smiled and said, "Oh hey Takeda, how you've been?"

He smiled then blushed as he stood next to me, a bit too close for my liking I had to admit, as his shoulder brushed against mine. He looked really nervous before he said, "You…well yesterday did we do anything stupid? Because I can't really remember anything it's all fuzzy after we entered the bar."

Sighing with relief I replied, "No, we had a few drinks and I left after I got a private personal call."

He raised his eyebrows at this saying, "Is it that fling, of yours?"

I arched my eyebrows trying to recall an event when I said I was seeing someone. Or when I even used the word 'fling', but nothing sprung to mind as I carefully said, "It's more than just a fling…I think."

He seemed to be happy with that, as he nodded saying, "Oh, that's good then."

Folding my arms I curiously looked at his half grinning self as he stared into the reflection of the door, while I asked, "How is it?"

The doors 'pinged' open as he stepped out onto the second floor to his corridor saying which I barely caught. "Because now I know I have a chance with you."

But before I could protest the doors shut and resumed going up. Letting my palm rest on the gold-tinted metal, I mumbled, "Shit."

The doors opened moments later and I headed to my room. Thankfully Shizuru must have taken the stairs, as she was already fishing through the shopping bags room service carried up for us. She gestured me to sit down on the sofa as she threw me a can of coke which I didn't hesitate to click open and began to feed my now dry throat. She smiled sweetly even though I could tell her eyes held some other emotion which I couldn't put my finger on quite yet.

"So what did you and Masashi talk about in the elevator?"

I smiled and sipped another mouth full of the fizzy soda as I replied without looking at her, "Nothing important, just how his job was going within the company."

I glanced up as I felt really relieved as her shoulders that seemed tensed dropped, and she sat down next to me placing a hand on my knee.

It didn't take another second before she straddled me by sitting upon my thighs and began kissing me slowly, before she then began to nuzzle my neck. I took this opportunity even though it was really distracting to ask, "so…. what…Ah…did Reito want…mmmmmmm…to talk to you….about?"

She purred into my earlobe as she nibbled it before blowing hot air inside. Which made me shiver, I heard her giggle, before saying; "He only wanted to know if we wanted to go out to some clubs tonight."

I let her continue her kissing now upon my neck as I asked, "So…what did you say?"

She plunged her tongue within my ear, which made me moan slightly. Embarrassed and slightly flustered as her tongue explored my earlobe. She huskily laughed at my whimpers as she pulled back and smirked at my response of huffing. She said, "Yes of course we're meeting them downtown, so hurry up and get changed into something more... revealing, sexy maybe? I want everyone to know on that dance floor, you're mine."

Teasingly I picked her up with my hands caressing her butt cheeks before turning and dropping her onto the sofa. I laughed evilly when I walked towards my bedroom carrying several of my bags with me for tonight. But I smiled even wider before the door completely closed as I heard a quiet, "Ikezu."

Finally stripping of my jeans and shirt, I climbed into a fresh set of matching underwear. Black if you were curious, and I slid into a very short black leather skirt with a low cut v shaped sleeveless shirt, which I know Shizuru, would appreciate as it showed plenty of cleavage with high black heels. I applied more makeup, which included eyeliner and eye shadow. To finish lastly by smudging in my crimson lipstick with my lips, making a smooching sound. Deciding my hair seemed more appealing up in a clip, I clipped it back, and let a few odd strands fall with my side fringe.

Watching the clock tick by, I grabbed a small purse and headed to Shizuru's room. I knocked on the door several times and received no answer for at least about a minute, I began shouting, "Come on Shiz we got to get goin…."

I nearly began to drool as the door slowly opened and a gorgeous Shizuru stood before me. She let her hazel bangs down but she must have slightly curled the ends. She also wore a black skirt, but hers was even shorter again and if she bent down she would be showing more than her thighs... let's just leave it at that. But her top was a very tight ruby colour, which really revealed her more blessed aspects in that department.

She must have caught me ogling at her breasts, because her eyes seemed to burn with desire and pride that it was me staring at her this way. Maybe she felt wanted, who cares? I was called out of my trance as I heard a loud booming voice shout down the hallway, "Oi Kuga stop staring at Fujino, and let's get going."

Blushing I shouted angrily, "Baka!" at Shizuru's friend Haruka I think, before saying, "Come on then, I got things I want to do later."

Haruka smiled before smirking, replying, "Yea I bet."

Blushing at what she was trying to get across. I glanced at Shizuru who smiled sweetly before saying, "So it will be the same as what you and Yukino will be doing later tonight then, would it?"

I smirked scornfully as it was Haruka's turn to blush, but before she could scream in Shizuru's face Yukino stepped in as she said, "Ah Reito, you're just on time. Let's get going shall we Haruka?"

I turned to Shizuru and said, "High five babes."

We both giggled as our hands clapped together childishly at our triumph…well, Shizuru's teasing defence mechanism.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally arriving downtown with us all a bit crowded in Shizuru's car, we were all too thrilled and excited as we were greeted by neon lights and other people all wanting to get drunk and dance to all the latest tracks. We all plunged out of the car and headed to our first club, 'Cupid's Domain'. Shizuru flirted with the bouncer in French, and we all cheered as we skipped the line into the bar, so to speak.

Red aluminous lights flashed around the club and everything was red, including the love shaped sofas to the bar stools, the lot. Grabbing Shizuru's hand I pulled her through the crowd as Haruka and Yukino said, "We'll be over there."

Reito smiled saying, "I'll think I'll go and see if there is anyone I can dance with."

Shrugging I didn't waste anytime pulling her closer to me so there wasn't any space between us. As we were following each other's every movement.

The song quickly changed to a low bass, and before I knew it. I found myself melting within Shizuru, as she took the lead guiding me with her pelvis. We had a couple of onlookers but it didn't bother us, as Shizuru ran her hands down my back to finally settle upon my ass cheeks. She began massaging them, which made me respond by throwing my head back as if I was about to flick water with my hair or imitate someone from Baywatch. I opened my eyes to meet her lustful dominating ones, as I kissed her suddenly.

Her hands picked up their pace as the song changed once again, and then again.

Beginning to feel out of breath and totally aroused, I could tell you. As a building ache overwhelmed my chest, burning me as I yearned for a release soon. So I decided to turn around so her body was pressed against mine as we danced, or now, slightly grinding as I could feel her lower part against my leg.

Hot heavy breaths breathed within my ear as I caught glimpse of her in the passing red light now and then. Her hands started to rub my thighs constantly and I could feel my ass cheeks rub against her. Both of us began panting madly, with the continuous beatings of our excited, heartbeats. I could smell the sweat all around the dance floor, of the close couples, all too dancing as we were now.

Suddenly I felt a sly hand slowly run up my leg, and a husky voice whispering within my right ear as her distracting fingers managed the outside of my outer lower lips, "Natsuki I want you now."

I looked over my shoulder as I moaned slightly; thankfully nobody heard it due to the overwhelming loud music. I nodded, panting as I turned around grabbing her hand and licking her two fingers to make her and myself feel even more aroused due to the display. I captured her lips with mine as I groped her right breast with my hand, as I whispered, "Fine you can take me here, but not the dance floor, the toilets."

Grabbing onto her wrist I lead her and shoved my way through the crowd until we met with the ladies sign.

Taking no time by hesitating, I pushed the door open and took note of a few people. But that didn't stop me as I said, "Awwww Shiz look how crowded it is. Quick, I think we can share a cubicle, it will be quicker than waiting."

Nobody even batted an eyelid as I pronounced this. Both squeezing inside of it and locking the door. I slammed the toilet seat down and sat on it, hating to touch the floor or even the tampon disposal bin next to me. As it smelt very appealing to set the mood well the opposite actually, it smelt revolting.

Shizuru started to kiss me passionately and hungrily. As I sat on the toilet lid on her knees, her hands were groping my breasts as mine were in her hair.

Moaning at the contact of her dominating tongue, it continued to play then fight with my very own. As we tried to match a pace, I felt rather flushed and totally turned on as Shizuru met my eyes with her own, almost begging for permission for her next task.

I blushed while panting as she happily spread my legs with her two hands within the cubicle. The music thankfully was playing within the restroom. As I could hear women chatting as they most likely fixed their makeup, and hair.

Shizuru with my help slowly pulled down my panties as I held onto the sides of the blue cubicle doors for support. I lifted myself up as she pulled them past my thighs to my knees, and finally to my ankles, where my black high heels showed off my red painted toenails. Shizuru continued to rub my legs and planted butterfly kisses firstly on my left leg, then my right, to make my arousal grow and it was working.

I let out a frustrated growl, which she chuckled at, before saying huskily, "Ok, no more teasing."

She tucked her hair behind both of her ears, and she then lifted my legs by grabbing onto my thighs to pull me closer to her. So they settled comfortably over her shoulders.

Getting myself; mentally and physically prepared was impossible, because she dove straight in. Not wasting any time to let her tongue flicker within my inner lips to get me used to the feeling.

Gasping and moaning due to the wet contact, her tongue kept changing its pace constantly so I couldn't keep up with her. I tried to hold onto anything that would support me, as the waves of pleasure continued to run throughout my body. I couldn't stop whimpering and thrashing my head back and forth, as her tongue slid in then out of my centre. To finally move up so it hit the extra sensitive part, the nub.

Shizuru moaned as I could feel some of my inner juices leak out from the constant teasing, as I wanted more of her.

My hands finally settled in supporting themselves against the sides of the cubicle.

Shizuru readjusted herself, probably because of the awkward position on the floor. But she wasn't complaining and my body sure wasn't.

I felt her move away from me suddenly, as the mind blowing feeling disappeared, and the, lose warm wet contact of her tongue. I groaned and opened my eyes to watch her lick her lips slowly, to gain a reaction out of me. I begged with sweat pouring from my brow, "Shi…zur…more…plea…se."

She winked teasingly as she plunged in once again. I tried my best to redeem my lustful throaty moans of excitement and pleasure. But Shizuru must have wanted to hear them because she let her tongue sink in deeper within me.

I pushed her head farther within me, as I spread my legs to finally wrap them around her shoulders; I threw my head back enjoying the constant waves of semi orgasms.

Getting closer and closer to the final release, my fingers clawed her hair in approval, and my fingernails dug within her head. I felt her wince under me, as her grunt vibrated within my inner lips causing me to shudder, as she pushed further once again, trying to please me with her ministrations. She constantly slid her tongue within and out. Over and over, until I couldn't seem to hold on any more, my eyes tightened, unable to control the pleasurable sensations that leaked out of me and my hips seemed to jerk at her every reaction.

Finally I felt my inner walls clamp hardly onto her tongue, as if sucking upon it not wanting to part. Finally feeling myself crumbling onto her with my weakened state, she pulled back which made me moan quietly as she removed her tongue. She gently removed my legs from around her neck to settle them upon the floor, and stood up. My eyes were still closed, trying to regain my breath between pants, and I felt her hug me as she sat upon my lap, letting me nuzzle into her neck.

Her arms wrapped protectively around me, and she whispered, "You know Natsuki…after my shower earlier this morning. I did see you pleasuring yourself."

I pulled back, adding another shade of red upon my blushing exhausted cheeks, and I gave a sheepish smile. Her hair was slightly messed up from me sinking my hands within her perfect locks, and her cheeks were reddened too as her eyes beamed. With as much love and arousal as I could muster, I kissed her.

I was preparing myself to return the favour with my delicate fingers so I roughly pushed her against the door, and I thrusted them deeply inside her as she leant against the door. I could smell and taste myself within her mouth. It made me feel more turned on, and if I carried on with this in here. I'd probably end up collapsing from the amount of orgasms she's was trying to get out of me.

I brushed my lips to the side of her mouth, as I whispered into her ear, "So how did you feel when you saw me?"

She moaned huskily which were my cue, and the exact response I wanted from her, at this precise moment. So as I thought earlier I roughly pushed her face forward against the door and I held her neck backwards with my hand as the other began slipping up her leg.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lordy that was one long chapter; I tried to get around France's hot spots as I could. So the next couple of chapters will be the lourve, maybe, and the Eiffel Tower etc. But I wanted to concentrate more on their growing relationship, rather than Takeda. For now that is mhwawawawawawaw, and I don't know were the idea struck me for Shizurus parents to divorce and the Fujinos and Kugas to merge instead of a business contract. Maybe I wanted a happy aspect to the story apart from the ShizNat.

Do people have fantasies about rape? I apologize if I have offended anyone for my earlier comment but I was mealy curious. I do find it a disturbing topic to talk about, as in everyday life it is a horrid reality which you do here stories about, of defenceless victims. But earlier in the week, in college, we did read an article about Africa in Congo. I was very surprised that if a women is raped, their husbands divorce them, due to them being (so called unclean) This is a very big issue, and I want to express this within this story as it will be mentioned later on. But Congo has a major problem and we can do something about the war out there. Such as George Clooney, so again if I came on as un thoughtful sorry I do want to hear your opinions as rape victims hardly get motioned anymore such as a young girl within my town.

So feel free to review me people Jxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
